A Tangled Mess
by Skychild101
Summary: Crossovers of Brave, Frozen, Tangled and RoTG. All of them seemingly having no purpose until the MIM chose them to become the Guardians. Elsa can't control her powers so Pitch comes in and takes her under his wing. Add in a crazy princess and you got yourselves a terrible mess. My very first crossover! T for violence...typical battles.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: ….This is SO NOT GOOD! I am hopelessly lost…I have way too many stories going around in my head so I just had to get another story out…again. Stupid Youtube! You hear me Youtube! It's all your freakin fault! *sob* …anyways, so yeah, this story is gonna be my first ever crossover! It will be crossovers with Brave, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians and Tangled… erm…yeah…I actually haven't seen Brave but um I should probably to do that if I want to know the characters well…shouldn't I? Anyways, that being said, enjoy the story and don't forget to REVIEW! BTW I'm also changing things up a bit so I'm sure you will find what they are in this (possibly) long prologue…

Prologue:

"Jack…I'm scared." a terrified voice replied.

"No, no. It's going to be alright, I promise." a brown-haired teenager responded as he crouched on the ice. He gave out a small gasp when he saw a crack was created the second he touched the thick ice.

"Okay, Jack." the voice whimpered.

The voice belonged to a small girl with white-blonde hair. She looked about five years old while wearing an ice blue pretty but simple dress. Her blue eyes were wide, being filled with fear.

Jack breathed in and out as he mentally scolded himself for not being careful. However, an idea came into his mind which caused him to grin.

"You're not gonna fall in, Elsa. We're gonna have a little fun instead."

"No we're not!" the girl, Elsa, said shakily.

"Would I trick you?"

Elsa felt tears threatening to fall as the shaking became badly.

"Yes!" she cried out. "You always play tricks!"

Jack stared at the teary blue eyes. "You have to believe in me."

Jack's sister paused for a moment then smiled through her fear. Jack's demeanor changed which caused him to grin.

"You wanna play a game? We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play everyday!"

Elsa's smile brightened even more as she slowly felt the fear being washed away.

"It's as easy as…one…whoaaaa…"

Jack showed his sister the first leap as he almost lost his balance though he caught himself. Elsa laughed at her goofy brother.

"Two…" he jumped to another spot. "Three!"

He then turned around her with his arms spread out.

"Alright…" he replied, softly. He reached down to pick up a wooden stick that was lying on the ice. Jack extended the stick towards her.

"Now it's your turn."

Elsa looked down, taking a deep breath. She can do this. If Jack can, then why not her? She knew she would be safe because her brother is there for her.

"One…" Jack started.

Elsa slowly hopped but it was a wobbly one and yet, she caught her balance.

"That's it, that's it…" he replied, encouraging her. "Two…"

Elsa could see that she was almost there. Jack's stick was just beyond her reach. Just a bit more…

"Three!"

Elsa let out a happy gasp as she tightly grabbed the stick and with a massive effort, Jack flung her to safety. The moment he landed on the spot of which Elsa was, the ice propelled him, plunging him down into the dark cold water.

"Jack!" Elsa screamed as she watched with horror.

No…no…no…

"Jack!" Elsa tried again. He was playing tricks on her. Yeah, that's right. And in minutes, he would come back up and will laugh. Minutes ticked by which made Elsa to be scared. Scared for her and for her brother.

"Jack…no…" she cried out. "Don't leave me!" she fell to her knees, sobbing at the loss of her brother.

However, she felt something warm glowing on her like a warm feeling. She looked up to see the moon shining unexceptionally bright.

Suddenly, she felt something off…it gave off an unearthly feeling. She suddenly gasped at the mysterious black particles that looked like they were forming something. Pretty soon, it revealed a man. A man that had nearly black spikey hair with pale skin and black clothes. His black piercing eyes bored into Elsa's terrified ones as she gave out a gasp.

"Jack, who is this man…?" she trailed off, feeling the tears returning to her.

She forgot. Her brother was gone…

The strange man gave out a deep chuckle, making Elsa to shiver unpleasantly.

"It's okay, little girl. There's no need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." he replied.

Elsa widen her eyes. It was a mixture of fear, strange calmness and wonder. Who was this man?

"Who…who are you?" she asked, terrified.

"I'm Pitch. If you trust me, you will come with me. I can teach you everything you need to know. How to control your powers. Yes, I knew that you had powers but you were too scared to show it. Too scared that you might be shut out, having no one but yourself. I know how it feels like." Pitch continued.

Her blue eyes continued to widen with wonder. She gave out a gasp when she felt her powers escaping. Blue mist was forming out of her hands, making her to giggle.

"You see? Those powers that you have aren't terrible. They are an amazing ability to have. You just have to unleash it." he continued. "Come with me, young one. If you come with me, I can show you the wonders of your magic."

Pitch extended out his pale hand, waiting for the girl to take it. She seemed to be in deep thought but then, she realized that he might be her only chance to train her unstoppable powers. With that in mind, Elsa took his hand which caused Pitch to smile.

In a wisp of smoke, they vanished.

Unbeknownst to them, something deep in the water was changing. It showed an unconscious boy and with a touch of the moonlight's rays, his hair was turning white. The boy was unaware of what will happen in the next few days…

-Somewhere else, in the woods-

Deep in the woods was a hidden tower. If you knew which way to go then you would find the tower. Inside the tower, held a girl. A girl with big dreams and she wanted nothing more than to accomplish them.

Her big dream was to find these shining lights that kept on flying across the night sky on a special day. That day happened to be her birthday…or so she had figured everything out.

She would often draw the picture on a wall—a picture that is only known to her still. The picture contained a starry night sky with the lights floating across the sky while down below showed cliffs and a girl who was watching with them in awe.

The girl was named Rapunzel who was under the care of her mother. Her mother gave out strict rules and one of them was do not leave this tower. The world outside is terrible.

Her mother also told her that there are people who wanted Rapunzel's magical hair for themselves.

Yes, her long blonde hair had magical properties such as she could heal a cut or maybe a wound—she wasn't sure. Her hair also can glow if she sang a special song.

Rapunzel sighed as she longingly stared out the window, looking at the night sky as she waited for the mysterious lights to come yet again. However, she also caught the moon.

She stared with awe at the bright moonlight it gave off. She felt drawn to it and wanted nothing more than to reach its shining rays.

The moon was shining exceptionally bright today.

-(also) deep in the woods, somewhere else-

There were loud rustling that sounded like trees being rustled, causing some of the leaves to fall.

"Hyah! Come on!" a voice that sounded like a girl exclaimed.

The girl soon emerged from a path to go on the next one as she avoided the branches that were sticking out. An arrow was placed at her mouth as if she was going to use it in case she needs to.

There were other sounds…sounds that sounded like they just got provoked and wasn't too happy about it. It was then revealed to see other figures that seemed to be chasing after her.

The red frizzy hair girl growled with annoyance. She knew she shouldn't have provoked them but she couldn't help it…

"Come on boarie! I know you could go faster!" the girl stated, urging the boar-like creature to go faster.

She darted around the woods to see if there was in any she could lose them as the sky was setting into twilight which meant that it wouldn't be too soon before night settles in.

Finally, she saw a cave-like place she turned served the boar to go to that direction to where she saw a cave. She quickly got off and hid the boar and herself behind a bush first. The provoked animals dashed straight ahead as they thought that the person went that way.

The red hair girl breathed out a sigh of relief then crawled to the cave as she watched the night, settling in. Curiously, she watched the moon shining brightly. She had never saw the moon being that big and that brightly.

Yes, the moon was shining exceptionally bright.

Author's Note: So the prologue wasn't that longgg…and there's a reason why I did not introduce Anna just yet…hehehe…*snickers evilly* I'm gonna have lots of twists and um *clears throat* um yeah…erm…what? I didn't say anything…nope…nothing…nada…sooo, how's the chapter? Any comments? Critics? Don't be SHY! And don't kill me if the scene for Brave at the end was horrible...like I said, I didn't watch it...you know, I'm gonna go and watch it right now. Later!


	2. The Chosen Ones

Author's Note: heyooooo welcome to another chapter of A Tangled Mess. Thanks to SnowQueen for reviewing! Oh and I forgot to say that I do not own Jack's memories or anything really...just the plot. Thanks to kitty1872 for reviewing. So yeah, I just watched Brave and it made me cry at the end! Ohh I'm such a softie :3

Chapter 1: The Chosen Ones

Jack sighed as he lazily sat on one of his favorite window ledge. He watched as the ice that was created from his finger crawled on the window, forming frozen snowflakes.

He sighed with boredom. Yes, you read it right. Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, was bored. He wanted to do something-anything-so that he could keep himself busy.

Heavy footsteps followed by a gibberish voice came.

A smile was tugged at Jack's mouth. He doesn't need to see who it was.

"Hey Phil. What have you been up to?" Jack greeted the yeti.

The yeti responded with an angry answer, scolding Jack.

Jack couldn't help but to laugh as he took off his hood then got off the ledge. The reason the yeti was mad at him was that Jack had pulled a prank on him. Things got a bit chaotic which ended up having the yeti's room frozen. He wasn't happy one bit.

"I did told you not to touch it." he chuckled, only to have the yeti to yell at him.

"Oh...I guess I forgot to tell you then..." he smirked.

Phil angrily stomped away as Jack called out.

"You don't need to love me that much." was his reply before the door got slammed shut.

Something tinkled throughout the room, causing Jack to be curious. He followed the sound until he saw the snowglobe portal.

North must've left there...

Jack picked it up but only to drop it on the floor again since he didn't grasp it that well.

The snowglobe portal swirled opened, revealing a strange location. It showed mainly greenery scene with a lot of trees. Curiously of where it led to, Jack glanced behind him as if to make sure that he wouldn't get caught.

And then a loud noise came, startling him. Phil came back and of course, he talking quite quickly so he didn't notice Jack who was slowly going to the portal. With a bump, Phil shoved Jack through the portal who exclaimed.

Hearing the noise, Phil jaw dropped when he saw the portal closed.

Jack spun around and around until he reached the location. He grunted uncomfortable when he landed on the ground awkwardly before Jack picked himself up.

Damn yeti.

Birds chirped cheerfully as if they couldn't wait to start their day—they reminded Jack of Tooth's fairies.

"Oomph!" Jack fell down to the ground, blinking the sudden stars that were in his eyes.

He looked up to see a large white object in which he bumped into. The object turned around, revealing a white horse that had an emotionless face. Jack stared at the horse as if the horse was suddenly fascinating. The horse (who was curious) started to sniff the boy but then he shrugged it off since it wasn't the one who he was looking for.

Jack stared at the horse who continued to sniff the ground as if he was searching for something.

Weird horse.

Jack continued to walk further into the bright woods that were filled with sunlight, green grass and flowers. He still wanted to know where he was so that he could return to his proper location…if he can somehow. Jack didn't bring an extra snowglobe portal…

"Move!" a sudden voice shouted, causing Jack and the figure to collide into one another.

The two landed in a tangled mess but then the figure who bumped into Jack quickly got up and dragged Jack who barely had the time to get himself in order.

"Whoa! He-ey!" Jack exclaimed at the abrupt pull. "What's the rush?"

"No time to explain." the boy, in which Jack just realized, said hurriedly.

The two jumped over a hill then climbed a medium cliff before they resumed running.

"In here." the mysterious boy pulled Jack into what it looked like a hidden entrance.

Well, it was once hidden but now it was not.

The two boys didn't spoke for a moment since there were still figures running past by them. Once they were gone, the boy let out a sigh.

"That was close." he replied.

Jack took this time to study the boy. He was an average height and build with short dark brown hair that fell into his eyes and a scruffy goatee. The boy wore beige pants with a brown belt around his waist, brown boots, a white shirt followed by a blue vest that was on top of the white shirt.

"What's up with that stick? Can't walk or something?" the boy asked, noticing the strange shaped stick.

Jack frowned. "It's my staff. Inside the staff, it holds my powers."

"Right and I'm a fairy." the boy snorted before laughing.

Having an unamused look, Jack froze a piece of the wall that was beside the boy. The boy instantly went silent once he saw the proof.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Jack asked, cheekily.

"So who are you?" he asked.

"You first."

"Eugene. But I'm known as Flynn Rider. I hate the name Eugene." he answered.

"Jack Frost."

"That explains why you are so pale." Flynn muttered. Jack heard it which caused him to sneer. "Well come on then, Frosty. We can't spend here forever or otherwise they will get us."

"You mean they will get you." Jack replied, getting up as he followed Flynn. "Why are you running from them?"

"Look kid, what's between me and them is none of your business. You just keep up and follow me." Flynn responded. "And you ask too many questions." he added.

Jack rolled his eyes. They soon followed the path which eventually led them to a tall tower. Jack paused since he thought he had heard a noise like a bush being rustled. He whirled around to stare at the bush that was ahead of him

"Hey Frosty, you coming?" Flynn's voice called out.

"Yeah shh. Just a minute." Jack replied as he started to walk towards the rustling bush only to have the bush silent.

Jack titled his head to the side though his stare never left the bush. It was as if he had expected something to pop out of it.

Well…

"Ah-argh!" the voice exclaimed while it released something.

There was Jack who held his staff in front of him like a shield. Though, once he looked at a tree nearby he saw a red frizzy haired girl who was struggling to be loose.

"What gives?!" she exclaimed, trying to be loose from the ice Jack had produced.

He had accidentally froze the girl to a tree…and an arrow to another tree.

"Sorry?"

"Release me right now!" she demanded.

"Really Frosty! I leave you alone for just one minute and you already found yourself in tro—who's this?" Flynn asked, coming into the view.

Jack shrugged. "I dunno. Some weird girl who tried to shoot me with an arrow."

The red haired girl glared at the pale boy. "The name's Princess Merida!"

"Oh a _princess_?" Jack replied, mockingly. "I'm sorry your _highness_." he bowed, mockingly, causing Flynn to snicker.

"You best hope that I don't come over there and—"

"And what? Threaten me with an execution?" Jack laughed, dismissing it with his hand. "Please. I hold a record on the naughty list and I am still alive."

"Naughty list?" Flynn echoed.

"Yeah, North has a list which is Nice and Naughty." Jack said.

"North?" Merida questioned.

"You know as in Santa Clause."

Blank stares.

"Big, tall, white beard with red clothes." Jack explained. Once he saw the blank stares, he sighed. "Never mind."

"If anything, you're more of a wacko than a troublemaker." Flynn stated. "Just unfree the girl. The sooner she is free, the sooner she is out of our hair."

The girl scowled.

"Ugh, fine." Jack reluctantly broke the ice and the girl rubbed her sore cold hands. The boys then started to walk away until Jack heard something being pulled so he turned around only to find Merida pulling her arrow back that was notched on the string.

"You didn't think that I would let you two go so easily, did you?" she asked, before firing the arrow.

Acting on instinct, Jack froze the oncoming arrow as he just in time, saved Flynn from getting hurt. The boy then flew into the air, dodging all of the arrows though sometimes he had to freeze them in order to save himself. That girl has good aim.

"What are you? A wizard?" Merida yelled, chasing after Jack.

"A Guardian." Jack called out. He gave out a sharp yelp when an arrow struck at the back of his shoulder, forcing him to fall down.

The injured boy turned around to see the girl being ready with another arrow so Jack crawled backwards until his back touched the small cliff hill. He was trapped.

The boy watched Merida who kept on coming closer, not letting her guard down.

"What are you? Who are you?" she demanded as she pulled the string back.

"I'm Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun."

A puzzled look etched on the girl's face but was quickly replaced with a fierce one. "A Guardian? What's…You're lying!" she responded.

"No I'm not. I'm actually a Guardian who protects children of the world from evil." Jack replied. "In my hometown."

"What kind of evil?"

"Evil who wishes to harm the children by making them to not believe in us. Yes, there are other Guardians. Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy and the Sandman—they are Guardians who has the same purpose."

Guardian…the word echoed into Merida's mind. She vaguely recalled that a voice told her that she was one as well. It felt like it came from the Moon. Was this boy telling the truth? She quickly discarded the thought.

"How did you become a Guardian? Where did you learn the magic?"

"The Man in the Moon chose me. I shortly developed my powers after I got chosen. Mind you, I still can't control them that well."

Merida stared hard at the boy's blue eyes that held truth and honest. Jack could tell she was desperately searching for any lie only to find none. He also noticed that she began to lower her weapon but he sensed that her guard was still up.

"It feels strange." she finally spoke. "Like what you just said…I felt like you're telling the truth."

Jack flashed a smile at her though she narrowed her eyes, automatically bringing up her weapon.

"But that does not mean that I trust you. Stay away from me." she said before going away while Flynn came in, just in time to see Merida running away.

"There you are, Frosty." Flynn responded. "Hey…you're hurt."

"Don't worry." Jack replied with a grunt. He tried to get up but the pain that entered his body forced him to go back down.

Flynn rolled his eyes at his stubbornness.

"Here." Flynn said as he started to get the arrow out of his shoulder, causing Jack to hiss.

He then started to fix the wound.

-In the Tower-

The blonde girl woke up with a gasp as she jolted straight up.

That was a strange dream…

She groaned, rubbing her temples as if that will erase the dream.

_The Moon? Guardian? This doesn't make any sense._ she thought, confused.

What does that mean? A Guardian?

She doesn't know though, hopefully she can find the answers to that real soon.

Author's Note: Well Flynn came into the view as well as Merida and Rapunzel at the end! Oh and as well as Maximus XD and poor Jack his hurt! Don't worry, he will be fine…just a bit sore. Love it? Hate it? Critics?


	3. Something Wicked

Author's Note: Soo…this chapter might be the hardest one to write…anyways, thanks to RandomButLoved (hey there, long time no um…hear?) for reviewing, following and favoring ATM (hehe get it? ATM? heheh…). Thanks to Amandla123 (I did get your username right, right?) for favoring and following ATM. And thanks to UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER for following ATM. Thanks to SnowQueen for reviewing. That being done, ONWARDS!

Chapter 2: Something Wicked

"Home sweet home." an evil voice responded. Pitch smiled, quickly settling into his place but he frowned as if there was something that wasn't right.

He turned around to see small Elsa, filled with fear but at the same time with wonder.

"I promise you: nothing will hurt you if you stay with me." Pitch said.

Elsa nodded slowly as she came out of her hiding spot only to gasp with alarm, burying her face into her hands. What scared her was a black shape that looked like a horse galloped into the view. The black horse with golden eyes looked at her curiously.

"Easy Nightmare." Pitch told her, calming her down. "She's not a threat. Elsa, this is Nightmare. She won't hurt you."

The horse stretched her head further, trying to nuzzle with Elsa who wouldn't stop being scared. However, nothing happened for a while so Elsa lowered her hands and looked at the horse. She felt a strange calming feeling whenever she was drawn to the horse.

Elsa giggled when Nightmare nudged her, gently pushing her. She patted on her nose as Nightmare neighed in response.

"So, Elsa." Pitch started. "This is where you will be staying as it is your home now. Pick a room so that could be your room."

Pitch started to walk away until Elsa spoke.

"Pit…ch…?" the name sounded strange when Elsa pronounced it.

"Yes?"

"Can I go outside?"

"Just be back before dark."

Giggling, Elsa darted out of the building and back into the bright sunlight. She laughed, running deeper into the woods until she was in a place that didn't look familiar at all.

Worried, she nearly started to cry until something came out of her hand, showing itself right in front of her face. Smiling once again, she realized that it was probably her powers acting up again so she unleashed her powers, playing with them.

-Jack and Flynn-

"Hey wait up." Jack called out, quickly gliding next to him.

"Aw did the walk tired out the shorty?" Flynn teased, smirking.

Jack scowled. "I'm not little!" he shouted. "Or short." he added.

"Uh huh. Then how old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

Jack smirked. "Three hundred years old."

Flynn gaped at the boy as he walked past by him, triumphantly.

"But…But…you're a _teenager_." Flynn stuttered.

"That and I'm a Guardian. A spirit."

"And also a supposed troublemaker who holds the record of being naughty." Flynn stated, bluntly.

"Not supposed. I am one."

"Oh yeah? What's the one thing you did something bad?"

"Sunk Titanic who held more than 1,500 people."

Flynn stared at the boy who was walking ahead of him. "Titanic?"

Jack sighed, exasperated. "Yes—a huge once famous ship. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You _sunk _a ship that held more than 1,500 people. Oh that isn't normal at all."

"I told you: I'm a mischief maker." Jack stated, shoving his free hand into his pocket as he placed his staff on his shoulder.

"No you're a mass murderer. That's what you are."

Jack halted in his tracks, his eyes was narrowed dangerously. With a sharp turn, he walked back to Flynn.

"What did you say?" Jack asked in a deathly voice.

The air around them held such an intense feeling that it will make people to go quiet in an instant.

"You're a mass murderer." he repeated, not being fazed by his tone of voice.

The two boys glared at one another as if they were daring each other to break the stare.

Jack scoffed, being the first to break the stare. "Like you're any better." he then stalked off only to be roughly grabbed from the injured shoulder (Jack hissed upon the contact) and was turned around, facing Flynn again.

"At least I _don't kill people_."

"And what makes you think that I did that on purpose? I didn't. Like I said to Merida, I still don't have any control over my powers. So when I'm angry, things get a little chaotic." Jack said, sharply.

Just as he said the last sentence, a chilly wind started to be picked up.

"Besides, I don't have people coming after you." with a sharp turn, Jack walked off in a different direction.

Once he was far away, Jack began to mutter as he kicked a nearby pebble out of frustration.

Stupid Rider. Thinks he's better than anyone else.

Jack removed one of the "grass branches" to be able to go through them but what he saw automatically made him to stop what he was doing. Ahead of him, he saw a small girl with white blonde hair that seemed to be laughing at something she was doing.

The thing that made Jack to stop was the thing that made the girl to be happy.

Ice. Ice that was formed _out _of her hands.

So he wasn't the only one who can control ice. Being way too ecstatic, Jack flew towards her though he landed on a branch which snapped, causing the girl to gasp with fright. She stared at the boy, nervously as she slowly started to walk away.

Knowing that she was scared, Jack lowered himself so that he was on the same level as her.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Jack said.

Elsa was scared. She had just been caught by a pale boy who looks awfully familiar as though she had met him before. Elsa slowly started to walk away, her small frame shaking with fear.

"No, no. It's alright. See? Look." Jack opened his hand, producing ice mist.

Elsa gasped with delight as her eyes went wide with awe and wonder. She slowly felt the fear subsiding away. She made a small happy giggle when one of the snowflakes landed on her nose before it dissolved away.

It was strange though. Elsa felt like she could trust him and she was safe with him. Once the fear was completely faded away, Elsa released her powers making her to giggle again.

"Yeah. There you go." Jack smiled. Thinking, Jack wondered if he could create an ice bunny like he did when Jamie slowly started to think that Bunny wasn't real. The boy lowered his staff since he needed his two hands. His hands were on top of another though there was a space between them.

He closed his eyes, feeling his ice powers forming between his hands and then once he opened them, Jack released his hands and smiled when he saw the ice bunny hopping away. Laughing, Elsa followed the bunny's trail. Since Elsa wasn't looking at her footsteps (since she was paying attention to the bunny more), she tripped over a loose thick branch and fell to the ground.

The bunny dissolved away when Elsa fell down. Jack gently glided himself to be next to her so he could help her up. The minute Jack touched her hand, he gave a short gasp which caused him to widen his eyes.

That touch…it felt…familiar…

Erasing the thoughts away, Jack helped her up.

"You okay?"

She nodded then smiled. "Elsa."

Jack blinked before mentally scolding himself that it was her name. He smiled. "Jack."

She giggled. "You're funny." she touched Jack's nose with her finger and in return, the boy softly ruffled her hair.

"Hey, do you have a home? Are you with someone?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded. "I…" she frowned then her eyes looked up at Jack.

"I…" Elsa started to tear up.

"Shh, it's alright. You don't need to tell me. As long as you're with someone, I'm fine with that."

Elsa nodded.

"Ugh, there you are Frosty. I finally found you!"

Jack scowled, instantly recognizing the voice. Elsa gasped at the strange man and she wondered if he had seen her powers. Thinking about that made her to be frightened again.

Frost turned to face Elsa again only to see fear replacing her innocent features. "Hey it's alright. He won't hurt you."

However, Elsa who was still staring at that man suddenly tore her gaze away from him and started to run away.

"Wait, Elsa!" Jack called out but it was no use. She was out of sight.

"Who was…"

"Flynn." Jack growled, standing up. "Couldn't you come in more gently?"

Flynn narrowed his eyes. "How was I supposed to know you were with someone?"

Jack hardened his glare before he went back to retrieve his staff and went out of sight.

"Oh hold it, Frosty. You're not going anywhere this time." Flynn said, easily catching up to him even though that only made Jack to quicken his pace.

"Leave me alone." the Guardian muttered.

"Will you just _listen_?!" Flynn asked, sharply.

Jack whipped around, staring hard at Flynn's annoyed face.

"I know what I said to you was wrong so I'm sorry and I won't do it again and all that other stuff." he replied, hastily. "But since I know that you are not from around here, you need my help here."

"I don't need your help." Jack responded, coldly.

"Look kid, you do need my help if you want to know where you're going so really, you don't have a choice." with that, Flynn walked away.

Growling angrily, Jack reluctantly followed him…to who knows where.

* * *

Elsa kept on running and didn't dare to stop until she reached her home. Once she did, she stopped at a nearby corner (after she entered the tunnel) and rested for a bit.

What will he do? What will he think of her?

"Elsa?"

"Pitch!"

She breathed out a sigh of relief when Pitch came into the view.

"Did you had fun?"

She nodded and she couldn't wait to tell him about that funny person. What was his name? Ah, Jack.

"Yeah. Oh and guess what? I met a person." she laughed.

"Really now? Who was it?" he asked as he still continued to do his work.

"His name was Jack."

Thick silence hung the air, making Pitch to accidentally knock down one of his bottles.

"What?" he asked sharply.

The fear returned to Elsa as she took a step back. Realizing that he was scaring her, Pitch calmed himself down.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing to worry about. Please, go to your room. No, you're not in trouble."

Obeying, Elsa scurried off.

Pitch breathed in and out. Angry and hatred was written all over his face.

That cursed Guardian.

Just what was he doing here?!

"Damn you Frost. Damn you!" he snarled. Angered, he threw one of his bottles which caused it to smash.

The liquid that contained in the bottle came out of it, creating black smoke. Pitch glanced at it as the smoke was still lifting itself up. Soon, the smoke started to form into something—a figure to be exact and that figure just happened to be Jack.

Breathing heavily, Pitch took a nearby dagger and threw it. It pierced the smoky cloud, breaking it apart.

"Get in my way, Jack and I'll do something worse than sending you to death." Pitch replied in a deathly voice.

Author's Note: Oooo, Pitch is being on a rampage! Snap! And if you're squealing over Jack and Elsa's scene, don't worry. I was doing that too when I wrote it XD


	4. Was it real?

Author's Note: Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! *blinks* …um hi?

Jack: *rolls eyes* you only just now noticed that you had audience…

Me: Pfftt no! I've noticed them before

Jack: Right *rolls eyes*

Merida: Hold it right there, boy! *pulls out her weapon + Jack raises an eyebrow*

Jack: Ooo I'm so scared!

Merida: *growls + fired the arrow. Jack freezes it*

Jack: Is that the best you can do?

Merida: Was that a challenge?

Jack: *smirks* you tell me.

Merida: *growls then they began to fight*

Me: *sweat drop* oh and let's pretend um *counts* 15 years had passed which makes Elsa to be twenty years as in right now (well in this story of course) As you know, she can't stay a kid forever T_T and I also recommend you guys listening to Let it Go for this chapter! Ha, imagine how sad THAT would be!

Chapter (what chapter are we on?) 3: Was that…real?

"_Jack, please. I'm scared." a whimpering voice responded._

_There was no need to tell how frightened it was. Everything was shaken; from legs to arms to head. _

"_It's gonna be alright. Trust me. You have to believe in me. Look at me. Don't look down."_

_**Conceal, don't feel**_

_**Don't let them know**_

_A small girl started to play around with what it looked like her powers. She didn't care if people saw her. They treated her like she was a freak to them._

_Just then, another figure came which caused the girl to gasp with fright. This one was the same height as her, eyes full of wonder._

_**Well now they know!**_

"_Elsa?" the boy asked._

_Elsa gasped, frightened. The curious boy then moved out of its hiding spot only to discover that it was her brother. She sighed with relief._

"_Jack!" she grinned._

"_Hey there." he ruffled her hair, causing her to giggle._

_**Let it go, let it go!**_

"_Oh look who it is. It's the freaks." a familiar voice announced, revealing themselves as they got out of the bush. _

_Jack made a quiet growl as he got up and stood in front of Elsa. Four boys with mean features emerged out; all of them were smirking and sneering looks._

"_Why don't you crawl back to your hole?" Jack asked, annoyed. "Besides, that's where you came from anyways." he shrugged, smirking at the furious boy who seemed to be the leader of the group._

"_Jack…" Elsa's soft voice came._

_Jack turned around to crouch down, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be alright. I promise."_

_Just as he turned around to face the annoying pests, he felt something grabbing the scruff of his shirt, picking him up and shoved Jack to the other side away from his sister. The boy slightly lost his balance though he regained it._

"_If you think you're so tough why don't you actually fight us?" the mean boy asked, cracking his knuckles._

"_Because, Derek, fighting isn't the solution." _

"_Isn't that sweet? Jack's being the wise one here." the others laughed._

_Jack felt his jaw muscle twitch. "You know, you're something that someone would only meet in a nightmare which was why your mother went to the hospital when she saw you." he smirked, seeing the bully's furious face._

"_Don't say a word about my mother." he snarled._

_Jack gave an impish laugh. "So you _do _have a heart. Whatever. Elsa, let's go home." he purposely shoved his shoulder into the angered Derek's shoulder._

"_Yeah at least I'm not a freak or got adopted." he called back, instantly making Jack to froze in his tracks._

"_Did I say something I shouldn't? Oops, I'm terribly sorry." his voice held no 'sorry' at all._

"_Shut up." Jack snarled, whirling around to face him._

"_Ooo, touch a nerve did I?"_

_Wham!_

_Derek's face went to the side. Shock looks were upon the peoples face as they stared at the raging Jack who was trying to calm himself down but couldn't. There was so much rage going throughout his body. He needed to release it._

_Pretty soon, a fight broke out the minute Derek grabbed the scruff of Jack's shirt, flinging him (and also struck Jack's head with his fist) until Jack struck a tree hard though the force of the impact was strong enough to have Jack hit his head on the tree in a ugly way, sending him to fall and was unconscious._

"_Jack!" Elsa yelled. Her blue wide eyes were filled with fright._

"_Now to deal with you, pest."_

_Panicking, Elsa grabbed hold of a hidden necklace that was buried behind her dress. It was a special necklace—a necklace that was made from Jack for her birthday._

"_What are you hiding?" he demanded as he roughly removed Elsa's small hand and pulled the necklace with such force that necklace's chain was broken._

_Elsa gasped, trying to get her necklace back but couldn't._

_Derek gave a harsh laugh once he saw the item. "What's this? It looks pathetic."_

"_It's my necklace from Jack!" Elsa said angrily. "Give it back!" she shouted, furiously._

_A sudden snowy breeze came in, instantly making it known that it was strong._

_He sneered. "Fine. If you want it back so badly, here." he then threw the necklace which eventually fell to the frozen lake that was only a centimeter ahead of them._

"_No!" she ran to the spot of where the necklace was. As soon as she ran to it, the group laughed before walking away._

_Elsa strained her tiny hand but it wasn't enough to reach her necklace…if only she could move a bit more…However, a sudden crack caused Elsa to gasp which made her to look down and saw lines that was forming into a crack. If she moved any further, the ice will break._

_Jack groaned, finally waking up from his unconscious state. He vaguely remembered what happened until his finger touched something warm so Jack brought his finger only to discover that it was blood trickling down at the side of his forehead._

"_Jack!" a voice exclaimed._

_Jack gasped at the voice. It sounded terrified. The moment he looked up, he noticed that Elsa wasn't here. Panicking, he lifted his head up and saw something that was on the lake. Eyes wide, he quickly figured that it was Elsa._

"_Elsa!" he shouted, quickly scrambling up and on his way, he picked up his staff._

"_Don't come." her voice cracked with tears._

_Jack saw the crack beneath her so he started to be gentle when he climbed on the ice._

"_Jack, please. I'm scared." a whimpering voice responded._

_There was no need to tell how frightened it was. Everything was shaken; from legs to arms to head. _

"_It's gonna be alright. Trust me. You have to believe in me. Look at me. Don't look down."_

_**Conceal don't feel**_

A shocked gasp echoed through the room, revealing a figure—Elsa to be exact—who looked she had just woken up a dream. Her breathing became quick and heavy and she had her hands on her head as if she was wiping away the sweat.

What was that? What…happened?

Was that a dream?

It felt so real…

Elsa made a frown as many thoughts continued to plague her mind. Who was Jack? Why did he save her only to have him killed in return?

"Was this even real?" she whispered.

The thing that freaked her out was that to her, it felt _real_.

Me: *hands out tissue boxes* I don't care how many times I replay Jack's memories! It's always gonna make me cry! *sobs* oh yeah to clear out any confusion, the extremely long dream that happens right after the words: **conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know** it explains on how Elsa ended up on the ice. I thought I should change things up a bit…and the first part of the story—the one where Elsa began with "Jack, please. I'm scared." it's just that I had no idea on how to start the chapter so therefore, it shall be like that.

Jack: *frowns*

Me: What's the matter with you?

Jack: Why did you have to make my memories depressing?

Me: …DREAMWORKS DID IT! NOT ME! *runs off*

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! AND I'M MAKING A TRAILER FOR THIS STORY! IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME! I just don't know when it will be out…


	5. Conceal, don't feel

Author's Note: Soo…I've watched Frozen again and still can't stop crying T_T for the first time in forever! I'll be right here! Anna, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates! Yeah, but—I know! You mean well but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me! :') if you haven't watched Frozen, I strongly recommend you do. You can also search it up on google: Frozen full movie megashare or just watch it if you own the movie ^^ ANYWAYS, thanks to RandomButLoved for reviewing! And we're getting close in meeting with Anna!

Chapter 4: Conceal, don't feel

Elsa yawned then got up. Something caught her eye so she quickly ran to it, eyes wide with excitement as she watched the window. After saying where she was going, she was out of the lair and right back into the sunlight.

She was hoping she could find Jack again.

Elsa squealed with excitement, running faster than before as she let the wind whip at her face, making her to enjoy it. Because she was running way too fast, she accidentally tripped over a loose branch and then into something else.

"Wh-woah!" she exclaimed, tripping over a branch that was on the ground. Since her balance wasn't steady, she bumped into something else as well.

She landed on the ground with a THUD.

"Whoa. Take it easy." another voice said, chuckling.

Elsa gasped, with wide eyes as she looked into the familiar blue eyes. She then realized that she was still on top of the person. Gasping, the embarrassed girl quickly got up, fixing her hair as it was in the way.

The other person soon got up, chuckling.

"Um…I…sorry about that. I didn't see where I was going. I was running to fast so I was…"

"Elsa."

"No, no. I know! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you but I just got so excited because—"

"Elsa."

"I'm sorry! I know you're mad so I'm really sorry. Like you have no idea—"

"Elsa!" the strong voice had finally made Elsa to stop talking as she looked at the blue twinkling eyes.

"I'm not mad." he laughed.

Elsa fiddled with her hair as she stammered. "You…You're not?"

Jack laughed. "No. But it was actually amusing."

Elsa humphed, having her nose high in the air and walked off. Laughing, Jack followed her by gliding next to her.

"So where were you these past thirteen years?" Jack asked once he caught up with her.

"I…uh…" a flashback came into her mind.

"_Elsa, promise me this. Do not be with Jack Frost ever again."_

"Uh…" she bit her lip as Pitch's voice echoed in her mind. "You know…home…doing stuff." she answered, casually.

Jack suspiciously stared at her even though her back was facing him. "Okay…"

Elsa suddenly gasped as she thought her heard a sound like a branch being snapped in half. She turned around swiftly and her eyes were searching the woods. Deep in the woods, there was a shadow that seemed to be watching the two people. And just like that, it vanished.

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw…" she shook her head. "Nevermind."

The minute she turned around, she gasped seeing a shadow in a far-ish spot. In a blink of an eye, it disappeared.

"Listen, Jack. I have to go. I can't explain." she suddenly took off, surprising Jack.

However, Jack who was curious continued to follow the girl.

"Elsa!" he called out but it made the girl to run even faster.

"Elsa! Wait! I don't understand." he replied, stopping right in front of her.

Elsa gave out a gasp when she saw him in front of her so she stopped. "Jack please. I have to go."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes. I mean no. No, you didn't do anything wrong. Now please go. Don't find me." Elsa responded, pleading as she gently pushed Jack away.

"Elsa…" Jack's hand grabbed her wrist but she quickly snatched it away.

"No please!" she was now a few centimeters away from him but she could feel Jack moving closer to her. She was overwhelmed but she also felt anxiety creeping its way up.

"Elsa…"

"Go away, Jack!" she turned around, having her hand raised. Just like that, ice came out of her hand which struck Jack, making him to fly through the air and was slammed against a tree.

Scared, Elsa darted away until she reached the familiar tunnel. She was about to go to her room but then, a black mist was forming in front of her blocking her path. Slowly but surely, the mist eventually formed a figure who looked furious.

Elsa backed away as she knew who it was.

"I thought I told you to not look for Jack again." his dark voice sent a chill down Elsa's spine, causing her to shiver.

"I—"

"You disobeyed me, Elsa. And therefore, you are punished."

"But I…" she trailed off, suddenly feeling anger towards this man. Who was he to tell her what she can do and can't? She has her own rights. She can do whatever she wants.

"No." she replied, stubbornly.

"Sorry?"

"I said no! I will not let you control my life anymore. I'm eighteen years old and I can handle things myself!" she shouted, eyes burning with hatred.

"That may be so but you don't have full control over your powers. Who's going to teach you?"

Her eyes went slightly wide as she looked at Pitch's smirking face. However, the answer laid right in front of her face.

"Jack." she answered.

The smirk was immediately wiped from his face, letting pure hated and rage to come in. To tell the truth, Elsa felt frightened at the sudden change so she took a step back.

"How dare you!" he shouted, firing his attack at her which she quickly blocked it with her own ice shield. "I was the one who took in when you had no one! I was the one who made you feel happy when your brother died!" he released his attack again but Elsa blocked it yet again.

However, something what Pitch said made her to lower her arms. "My brother…died?" she whispered.

"Yes! He died when he was saving you! He died so you wouldn't fall in the ice!" with a powerful attack, the attack struck Elsa at her feet which caused to fly back until she skidded on the ground.

"You said that I was alone!" she exclaimed, outraged as she began to fire her attack. Pitch blocked it. "You said that I wasn't loved by anyone! And now you're telling me that I had _brother _who died while he was saving me! That's an act of love!"

"What do you know about love?" Pitch asked.

Elsa gave out a small gasp. He made a cruel smile that made Elsa to be even angrier.

"Love is true devotion to someone beyond yourself! Love is passion! Love is kind, trust and respect. Love is when you think that every single bit of a person is amazing. That's what love is!" by now, she was screaming everything. She was letting her rage in which she hadn't released in a long time. She could even feel the tears trying to escape. "Love is when you have someone to be there for you…to care for you, to comfort you!" she paused, just to take deep breaths.

Her eyes were soon turned hatred the minute she looked at him.

"But you! You are a monster! You are a cruel being that feeds people lies! All you do is scare them away with your fear."

She was about to attack Pitch again but the wicked man disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Elsa turned around, desperately trying to find him only she couldn't. But, the minute she turned around again, she gasped. Pitch was right in front of her so of course, she started to attack but Pitch grabbed her wrists tightly which prevented her to attack him.

"Let me go!"

"No." he snarled before throwing her to a wall which instantly knocked her out. "Now we shall pretend that this never happened."

With his magic, black smoke swirled above Elsa's head before it vanished into Pitch's hand. Elsa softly moaned but she didn't woke up so the boogeyman carried her to what it look like a small prison. After having her in there, he locked the door and made the key to vanish. Of course, he was the only one who knew where the key went.

"Now to deal with you, Jack Frost." Pitch snarled before disappearing in the shadows.

Author's Note: Holy moly ravolie! Both of them were in a fitting rage! Also, I should clear some things up. So when Pitch took Elsa when she was kid, he made her to forget everything so tech. he took her memories away and she was filled with lies. Now, you remember when I said 15 years had passed from the previous chapter, right? Well that's gonna change to 13 years which in this story, makes Elsa to be 18 as stated above. Sounds good? Great! Don't forget to review! Oh and during those thirteen years, Jack was still with Flynn and all those fun stuff…


	6. Unexpected Surprises

A/N: …kay, can anyone go to school for me? I'll pay them…No? okay…*sigh* I really don't wanna go to school today :3 ooohh, has anyone else heard about the sinking plane MH370? I got heartbroken :'( RIP to the families and the pilots who were on the plane that sunk southern Indian Ocean (I believe). R.I.P

Chapter 5: Unexpected Surprises

Jack groaned as he pushed himself up, rubbing at the back of his head in attempt to erase the pain.

Damn, that hurts…

"Hey, welcome back to the living." a blunt voice said, earning Jack's attention.

At first, the pale boy gave a weary look then shook it off so that it was replaced with a scowl.

"Bug off, Rider." Jack mumbled.

Rider rolled his eyes. "Well, I just want to let you know that we found the tower again and thought we should go there."

"Is it safe?"

"No idea."

"Great, let's go."

The two people walked out of their hiding spot (and yes, the people are still looking out for Rider). It was a quiet walk which Jack didn't mind; he needed peace anyway. He let out a sigh when he remembered about Elsa and how she wore an almost scared expression.

Why is she scared? Is she scared of something?

He didn't know but he hoped that one day, he would know.

"Heads up…or not." Flynn's warning came too late since Jack had already bumped into something.

"Urgh, come on! How many times must I bump into something?!" Jack yelled, aggravated while Flynn snickered. "Shut up, Flynn!"

The thing in which Jack bumped into had turned around. In result, it made Flynn to be stiff as he walked back while slowly talking to Jack.

"Um, Frosty…we might wanna run."

"Why?" Frost looked up to see a white object. A spark of recognition was in his eyes when the white object turned around. "Hey, it's the horse I met before. Hello, horse."

The horse gave Jack a blank stare and then he looked at the other figure that was behind Jack. The horse's jaw dropped then he closed it as the horse let out a snort of recognition. Though, it was an angry snort…

"Um, Jack. Let's go." Flynn whispered, furiously.

"But it's the horse…" Jack gave a yell when he suddenly got dragged out of his spot while at the same time, Flynn shouted "Run!" If Flynn didn't move Jack, Jack would've been squashed under the horse's hooves that stomped on the spot in which Jack was at not a moment ago.

"What did you even do to the horse?" Jack asked once he caught up to Flynn.

"Nothing…Just shut up and run."

The pale boy scowled.

The white horse was hot on their tail until Jack suddenly realized that he could fly.

"Hold on: I got a faster way!"

"Oh and what's that?" Flynn asked, sarcastically.

"Wind, take us home!" all of a sudden, a very strong breeze came in and it picked Jack up just as Jack picked Flynn up right on time.

"Whoo-hoo!" Jack shouted once they were in the air.

The horse stopped in his tracks and stared at the flying figures. With a snort, he marched back the other way in hopes to track them down…again.

"What are you?!" Flynn shouted, his eyes glued to the scene below.

"A Guardian!" he called out. The Guardian of Fun squinted his eyes since an object was coming into the view. "Hey, is that the Tower you were mentioning?"

Flynn looked up. "Yeah that's the one alright."

They—or rather Jack—glided through the open window as if they were walking down the stairs.

"Well…um…this is interesting." Jack mumbled as he went off to explore the Tower.

"Yeah. Now—"Flynn didn't get a chance to finish his sentence since he felt something hard being collided into his face.

Jack heard a noise, kind of like a _clang, _so he stopped what he was doing only to find Flynn lying on the ground. He laughed, walking up towards him.

"Already sleeping?"

"Who are you? How did you find me?" a voice exclaimed, causing Jack to whirl around and saw a shadowy figure in the shadows.

Step by step, the figure eventually got out of the shadows only to reveal a teenage girl with blonde hair, a pink gown and hazel-green eyes. The gown had a brocade corset bodice that was brimmed at the edges. It also had puffed sleeves with ribbons that are trimmed while there were also undersleeves. The skirt had embroidered edges.

He then realized that she was holding a frying pan and something was sitting on one of her shoulders.

"Uh hi?"

With a yell, the strange girl swung her frying pan as she shouted.

"Answer me!"

Jack easily avoided the attack by gliding in the air which got the girl's attention.

"What are you?" she asked.

The boy smirked then landed on the ground. "A Guardian." as he landed, he felt his feet touching something soft so he looked down to the ground. It looked like hair…that was extremely long. He then eyed the girl then back to the hair then to the girl.

"You got a really long hair." Jack replied, getting off the hair.

The girl straightened herself up, having her nose in the air acting as if she was some kind of a princess.

"My name's Rapunzel." she introduced with eyes narrowed. "And who are you? What sorcery do you have?"

He smiled at her antics. "Jack. I was born with powers…well…kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Yeah. I fell in ice after I saved my sister. Sooner or later (_more like three hundred years. _Jack thought), I started to develop my powers…"

The girl gave some sort of an odd look. "Wait, wait. So you fell on ice and got powers just by falling into the ice?" she gave a confused look. "That doesn't make sense!"

"Um…it gets a little complicated…"

"Right…" Rapunzel then eyed the unconscious boy. "So who's that?"

Jack turned around and saw the knocked out Flynn.

"He's Flynn. No, we're not friends."

"Does he have any sorcery?" she asked, poking Flynn with the pan.

"No. He's just a plain, annoying human."

Jack eyed the small figure that was on Rapunzel's shoulder. Being curious, he glided smoothly towards it and made his hand to go towards it. Sensing, the chameleon turned around, sticking his tongue out at Jack while changing colors.

Jack withdrew his hand when the tongue was out and gave the strange figure a frown. The chameleon made a smug face in response.

"Who's the frog?"

Rapunzel turned around to give him an odd look before Jack motioned to the figure that was on the shoulder.

"It's not a frog. It's a chameleon. His name is Pascal."

"Okay…"

A groan came out, alerting the two people which also made Jack to smirk when he saw Flynn who was finally getting himself in order…well…somewhat.

"Man, I feel like I had been run over by bricks." Flynn moaned.

Jack laughed. "Actually you got hit by a frying pan from a girl."

Flynn's eyes darted to the girl who held the pan. Quickly, the girl was back in her "fighting" stance.

"Who are you? What brought here? I know for a fact that something brought you here."

"Uh…" Flynn then whispered to Jack. "Someone seems to be very confident."

Jack smirked.

"Call it what you will. Fate, destiny…"

"A horse?"

Jack laughed. Rapunzel didn't look amused so she turned towards Jack.

"What about you? Did fate, destiny or a horse brought here?"

"How about a yeti that pushed you through a portal?"

Rapunzel gave the boys a blank look before shaking herself to get in order. "You guys are weird."

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" a sing song voice announced. Jack slightly brought his head down and saw a woman that was wearing a black cloak while carrying a basket. From what he could see, she probably had long black frizzy hair.

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

"Oh! That's my mother! You guys need to get out of here or just hide until I give you the signal. Um…you know what? Just hide in my room." she ushered the two boys who went to her room once Rapunzel showed it to them.

Once they were gone, Rapunzel threw her hair down so that her mother can climb on it in order to reach the top.

"Oh mother. I missed you." Rapunzel said, hugging her.

"As did I." she replied, hugging her back. "Oh, that reminds me! I got you a surprise!"

"Oh, really?!"

The mother smiled. "I'll be making your favorite!"

Rapunzel gasped with delight. "Oh I always love hazel nut soup!" she then paused. "Oh um…I forgot something in my room so um…I'll be right back."

The girl then zoomed out of the kitchen so fast that Gothel didn't had the time to reply. Once in her room, she closed the door and looked at the boys who both had a bored expression.

Well, Flynn was the one who had a bored expression; Jack was just being Jack.

"Okay you two need to get out of here. If my mother ever finds out about you two, it'll be bad."

"What? Does she not let you have any guests?" Jack quizzed.

"Um…well…" she fiddled with her hair. "The thing is, I had never been outside before. All my life had been in here."

"That sucks." Jack replied. "I can't imagine myself being stuck in here for the rest of my life."

"But you won't die." Flynn muttered as he got up the floor.

Rapunzel had heard the mutter since she had a confused look. "What do you mean he won't die? Of course, he will. I mean, he's a human…isn't he?"

"Nope. I'm a Guardian who's immortal." Jack answered.

"Immortal?" her eyes went wide. "What is your age, exactly?"

"Three hundred years old."

Rapunzel did a jaw drop. "Damn…But you look somewhere sixteen…"

Jack scowled. "Why do everyone keep on saying that?!"

"Anyways, why can't you leave your tower?" Flynn asked, hoping to change the subject.

She sighed. "My mother doesn't let me because she thinks the outside world is dangerous."

The two boys looked at each other then laughed. Annoyed, Rapunzel placed her hands on her hips and gave them a stern look.

"What's so funny?!"

"Your mother…told you a lie. Okay, I'll admit the world can be dangerous but it's what the people do that makes the world dangerous." Jack responded. "Look at me: I've done some dangerous things in my lifetime—"

"Yeah like sinking a huge ship that held more than 1500 people." Flynn said.

"Really? Wait, what?!"

Jack scowled. "But besides the point…sometimes the world holds true beauty when you look at it with your own eyes. Now as cheesy as that sounds, it just so happens to be true."

"And I suppose you have seen the beauty?"

Jack smiled. "I've traveled a lot so yeah, I guess you can say that."

Rapunzel thought about it until an idea came into her mind. She seemed to be really excited. "You guys stay here."

After a while, Rapunzel came back and told the guys that her mother was gone to a three-day trip so she also told them to come downstairs because she wanted to show something to them.

When they arrived at the room which was the downstairs, Rapunzel climbed on a chair and removed purple curtains that showed a painting. A painting that contained a night sky with what it looked like "stars" and down below had cliffs with a girl that seemed to be staring at the night sky.

"Woah…did you draw this?" Jack asked, gliding gently towards the painting. He landed an inch away.

"Yeah I did. Every morning until it is finally completed. But anyways…" Rapunzel said.

"So why are you showing it to us?" Flynn asked.

"Because," she started. "Every night these lights would come this way, lighting up the night sky. And if I did everything right—which I know I did—these lights would come everytime on the day of my birthday."

"So…?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "What's she saying, dumbo," Jack hit Flynn at his head with his staff.

"Ow!" Flynn glared at the smirking Jack.

"She wants us to take her to these lights."

Rapunzel nodded. "Exactly."

"Us?"

"Do you see anyone else?"

"Woah, woah, Blondie. You're asking too much."

Flynn gave out a grunt when Jack hit him in the gut.

"What he meant to say is that we'll do it!" Jack gave a sharp look to Flynn who was about to protest.

Rapunzel gave out a happy gasp. "Really?! Thank you!" she ran towards Jack and hugged him.

"Don't thank us yet. Thank us when we get you there." Jack chuckled but hugged her back anyway.

"Great. Can we go now? The sooner we start this thing, the sooner we can finish this." Flynn replied before getting out of the Tower.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Jack asked for the umpteenth time.

Flynn threw an annoyed look at the pale boy. "Yes I know where I'm going. I have seen those before so I know what they are. They're not lights. They're lanterns."

"So why do the lanterns come every day on her birthday?"

"Did you hear about the story? A story about the lost princess?" Flynn began.

Jack shook his head. "Nope. Remember: I'm not from here."

"Right…anyways," he began. "The Queen had a baby but she got really sick so, there was a magical flower that helps the person to be healed. Of course, the soldiers of the Kingdom went to search for the flower and returned it to the Queen who felt better. Now, to celebrate the birth of the baby, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. But on a certain day, a person broke into the castle and kidnapped the child for some reason. Of course, the Kingdom searched desperately but they could not find the missing child. So that's why, on a certain day, the lanterns would be filling the night sky so that it might help the child to return to the King and Queen."

"Oh, that's terrible." Rapunzel replied.

"Yeah…" Jack suddenly stopped as if something had hit him though, nothing did. A sudden pull entered his mind. The picture started out as a blurry one but it gradually became clearer…kind of.

All he could really make out was a figure that looked smaller than him and there was also another figure—in which he couldn't figure it out.

"Hey, Frosty. You comin?" Flynn's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Huh? What? Yeah, sure…"

That was weird…

The three people began to trudge the woods while occasionally dealing with Rapunzel's dilemma as she sang, wept and sang even more which made Flynn to be unamused while Jack was bored.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean: what kind of a daughter am I? I just left…"

"Shush." Flynn responded since he thought he had heard something.

"I'm so horrible!"

"Rapunzel, shut up for a minute."

Everyone went quiet for a minute until it was then that they heard a voice but it sounded like the person was singing. They could just vaguely make out the words which was something along:

"'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night."

"Ooo, that person has really got a good voice." Rapunzel said with delight. "Let's follow the sound!"

"Wait, I don't think that's a good idea…" Flynn trailed off since Rapunzel already took off.

"Come on." Jack replied as he started to follow the girl.

Flynn groaned. "This is going to be the death of me."

The two boys continued to follow the girl (man, she's fast) and when she suddenly stopped—rather abruptly—the boys collided into her. Well, Jack collided into Rapunzel while Flynn collided into Jack.

They fell down like dominoes which made them to be out of their hiding spot and right into the opening. Because of the unexpected call, the singing girl stopped what she was doing and let out a gasp. She stared at the tangled group while the group stared at her.

The girl had her brown hair up in a delicate bun while she was wearing a pretty green gown. The upper part of the gown had a darker shade of green while the two straps of the dress were attached below her shoulders and the lower part of the gown—the skirt—was a lighter shade of green.

All in all, she looked like she was a royal.

"Um…hi?" the girl replied, still staring at the group.

Realizing that the girl was talking, the group hastily untangled themselves and got up. Rapunzel gasped, happily as she rushed out to meet the girl by furiously shaking the girl's hand. It looked like it was about to fall off any minute.

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel! It's so glad to finally meet a person who's a girl. You have no idea how hard it is to be with those daft boys! ("Hey!" the two boys shouted) Did I mention that I'm Rapunzel?"

She smiled so brightly that it kind of scared the girl. For a minute, the two girls kept on staring at each other as if they found each other fascinating. After the girl regained her composure, her eyes started to be filled with light as she gasped as well.

"I thought I would never find another human being—other than a weird girl with some major problems—but I actually did!" the girl replied, excitedly while she talked very fast. The boys didn't catch any of that but it looks like Rapunzel did…

"My name's Anna! Do you love to sing? Or dance? I love to do both of them!"

Rapunzel gasped. "Yes I do! I sing everyday whenever I do some chores at home! Did you know that this is my very first time being out of home?"

"Wait, what?"

The blond nodded, excitedly. "Yes, I know!" she squealed until she suddenly felt the happiness being faded away.

"Hey, um, you okay?"

"Oh my…" her breathing became quicker. "Oh what have I done?! I knew I shouldn't have left the tower. But I wanted to do find those lanterns. Oh! I'm such a horrible daughter!"

Anna stared at the girl who kept on pacing back and forth while occasionally stopped to show some dramatic gestures then resumed pacing.

"Um…?" she eyed the boy that was next to the pale boy.

"She's having a dilemma." the dark-brown haired boy replied.

"Right…" she then gave a blank stare when Rapunzel started to cry.

"And then she will start to be normal." the pale boy replied. As soon as he said that, Rapunzel went back to normal.

"Oh and this is my chameleon, Pascal!" she nodded happily as she introduced to the weird looking animal.

"So…who you two might be?" Anna asked, looking at the two boys.

"Flynn." the dark-brown haired guy replied.

"I'm Jack."

Anna's eyes went wide. _Woah! He looks kind of hot…_

Curiously eyeing the weird looking stick, Anna asked while examining it.

"What's up with the weird looking stick?"

Jack frowned. "Why do people keep on saying that it's a stick?!"

"Maybe because it looks like one?" Flynn suggested.

"But it has a hook!" Jack showed the hook by shoving it into Flynn's face. "And it's a staff which holds my powers."

Anna gasped. "Really? Like what? Back to where I live, we also have sorcery."

"Cool! It's ice." he then pointed his staff to a tree and made the ice to come out of the staff so that the ice froze a piece of the tree.

Anna stared at it with wide-eyed. "Woah! That's so amazing! I know a sorceress who can control snow! I've heard it in legends!"

Interested, Jack spoke. "Really? Does she know how to control her powers?"

"Well in the book, it says she does."

"Uh oh…Frosty has another idea."

"What if…is there any chance you guys can take me to her?"

"Uh…"

"No listen. I'm not that great at my powers since I don't know how to control them fully. If I go and find the sorceress, she might be able to help me with my powers."

"Um yeah slight problem…" Anna laughed sheepishly. "People say that she went ice crazy…"

Jack stared at her before grinning. "Well more the reason to go! Come on!"

He took off just as Anna said "But—"

"Leave the kid. He calls himself the Guardian of Fun. Yeah, I don't know…"

_Guardian? _Anna thought. _That's strange. Not a too night ago, there was a voice saying in my head that I was Guardian. But what does that mean?_

She looked back at Jack.

_Maybe Jack can help me…_

"Um hold up, Jack! We're coming!"

Flynn sighed and dragged Rapunzel so that they can follow the two people.

It was a little while later until Anna stopped to look at a path that didn't looked welcoming since the trees were spookily looming over as some of the branches were fallen or were just barely clinging onto the trees. She blinked when she saw something moving at the path so she decided to check it out.

Anna would sometimes glance back so that nothing would jump from behind her.

The group halted in their tracks when they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Rapunzel asked as she clung onto Flynn as if her life was depending on him.

Jack looked around and saw that Anna was missing. "Anna." the group quickly followed the scream which led them to the unwelcoming path. Once they reached it, they saw Anna on the ground with her hands raised up like a shield. In front of her stood a figure with a weapon.

"Ugh, it's you again." Jack replied, rolling his eyes. He started to go towards Anna so that he could help her but the figure brought its weapon, facing Jack and then, it got released…

A/N: Omggg. I thought I would never get this done! This one is the longest chapter yet! With the totally of 12 pages! :D Cookies to everyone who can guess who's the figure! Oh and here's the thing: remember when Jack said they are going to help Rapunzel to look for the lanterns. Well, they're not anymore since that was just to help me to get them out of the Tower and to introduce Anna to them. That being said, the plot will be following my plot. And yes, Jack is still going to search for the Ice Princess so that leads to my next question:

Do you want Pitch to drag Elsa to the N. Mountain or do you want Elsa to run away from Pitch and go to N. Mountain?

Please lemme know and R&R!

Oh and I don't own a certain scene! And I'm not actually sure what Rapunzel's eye color is…


	7. Awkward Introductions

A/N: GOOD NEWS! I'm almost done my trailer for ATM! SCRATCH THAT! I finished it TODAY! TODAY, PEOPLE! TODAY! Ah ha! Here it is: …well actually since you can't select the text here, you can find the link on the very top of my profile. GO check it out and lemme know what you think about it!

Thanks to RandomButLoved for reviewing!

**RandomButLoved: **I know right? Ugh, you're so lucky :3 aweh, thank you! Um…that helps…? Oh well, let's pretend their green.

Chapter 6: Awkward Introductions

Acting on instinct, Jack whacked the arrow at the side by unleashing his ice powers to freeze it. The arrow got stuck to the tree as it was frozen.

"Jack!" Anna gasped, scrambling up and ran towards the group.

"You. How did you find me?" Merida asked, annoyed.

Jack shot her a confused look. "What? First off—"

"Nu uh, buddy. You listen to me. I was just minding my own business until I met the hyper girl over there. So…how did you find me?" she repeated.

"Look…"

"It was me, not them!" Anna interrupted Jack. "I thought I saw something in this part of the woods so I got curious and followed it. I didn't know you were going to be in here. Besides, what's the big deal?"

Merida scowled. "The big deal is, I want to be left _alone_."

Jack went into a deep thought since he couldn't help but to think that she's hiding something and he was right.

"No." Jack stated. "You want to search for something or whatever."

Merida narrowed her eyes. "What's it to you?"

"I'm just saying that maybe we could help one another."

She stared into Jack's blue eyes but then quickly pulled her gaze away and she turned around. "No. I work alone."

"But, it would be better—"

"I said no!" she yelled before storming off.

"Damn. That girl got some issues." Flynn muttered.

Jack shot him a dirty look. "I don't know about you but I felt like she was scared."

"Scared? Of what?" Rapunzel asked.

The Guardian shrugged. "I…don't know."

A sudden scream came, alerting the group.

"Merida!" Anna exclaimed then took off into the woods and followed the scream.

"Wait, Anna!" Jack's call was too late since the girl already took off. He sighed. "Come on."

The group ran, following Anna who was far ahead of them but they were still were able to catch up with her. Well, Jack was the one who caught up with her—the other two were running behind until finally, Anna and Jack came to a halt.

"Next time, Frosty…slow down." Flynn replied as he panted heavily. "Whoo…"

The scene before them showed Merida who was fighting a strange man that made Jack's blood run cold. Of course, the other people didn't know who it was.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked, looking at the strange guy.

Jack gripped his staff tightly, letting his knuckles to turn white. With a snarl, he answered.

"Pitch!"

Just like that, he took off into the battlefield leaving the baffled people.

"Leave me alone!" Merida shouted, rolling out of the way to avoid the man's attack. She then rolled to the side so that she could be on one of her knees and took out her arrows to try to strike at the foe.

Unfortunately, the man "burned" the arrow from his attacks which caused Merida to widen her eyes. He then started to form his attacks and released it. The girl gasped, placing her hands in front of her like a shield. Just in time, Jack stepped right in front of her instantly blocking out the attack.

When the attacks died down, the man's face changed drastically. It had a mixture of angry and pure rage while Jack had a fury one.

"Well…look out the cat dragged in." the man sneered.

"Leave it, Pitch!" Jack snarled then began running towards him and fired his own attack.

Without so much of an effort, Pitch threw Jack's attack at the side with his own powers.

Merida lowered her arms since nothing had come but what she saw shocked her. She had never seen Jack fighting so furiously…It almost…scared her.

Meanwhile, Jack had just sent another full blast of his powers but of course Pitch had blocked it. This only made Jack to be furious since he let out another attack this one being tenfold. Pitch then sent out his attack but this one seemed to be heading for the ground. Acting quickly, Jack jumped in the air just in time though it looked like the attack had struck him but it didn't.

He then raised his staff while feeling the blue energy surrounding him, making him to be lit up and fired his attack. With a quick swish of Pitch's hand, the attack was sent of course again. Angered, the pale boy ran towards him but this time, Pitch let out a powerful attack which managed to strike Jack.

He gave out a yelp before falling to his knees, panting heavily as his palm rested on the ground. It felt like his energy was draining. Pitch sneered at him but before he left, he spoke.

"Hope you like my new attack." he chuckled, darkly then disappeared with the shadows.

As soon as he said, Jack whimpered when something unpleasant entered his body which forced him to lie down and curled into a ball, trying to shake out the nasty feeling. He felt warmth coming through his body so it felt uncomfortable to him due to the fact, that he was ice cold.

"Woah, buddy! I never knew you could do that! That was wicked awesome!" Flynn exclaimed as the group came into the view but then they stopped. "Um…Frosty?"

Anna looked at Jack then went up to him and knelt down. She touched his hand but quickly withdrew it. She then looked up at the group with a worried expression.

"He's warm."

"Warm?" Flynn asked, confused. "Shouldn't he be cold?"

"I saw the man striking him so maybe the attack has something to do with it." Merida replied then started to think. "We need to take him somewhere cold."

"The only place I know is the North Mountain." Anna replied.

"Then let's go!" Rapunzel urged them.

"Hang in there, Frosty." Flynn said then picked him up. "Hold on…how long is the trip?"

"Oh um…about two…three…day trip…" Anna replied, casually.

"Three day trip?!" Flynn echoed, accidentally dropping Jack. Anna gasped when that happened.

"Careful!"

"Sorry…" he muttered and picked him up again. "If it's a three day trip, we don't know if Jack can survive this…thing."

"Then I suggest we start going now." Merida responded before turning to Anna. "Since you know so much about this mountain—I'm assuming—it's best if you lead the way."

-Elsa-

A soft moan escaped Elsa's lips as she gently shook her head to the side. Soon, her eyes started to flicker. At first, the vision was blurry but it gradually became clearer so Elsa just simply laid there for a minute as if she was trying to remember what happened.

Blinking, she soon found out that she was in a different room.

Where was she?

Slowly, she pushed herself up so that she can examine the place and when she did, she came to the conclusion that she was in a prison-like room since the walls, the ceiling and the floor held a dark color and a metal door was locked.

She groaned softly, rubbing at the sides of her head until she gasped suddenly. She _did _remember that Elsa was talking to Jack and then…she had hurt him with her powers.

Elsa swallowed, closing her eyes as if that will make the flashback to stop flowing in.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Elsa whispered. "I never meant to hurt you…" She then stared at the floor while curling herself to a ball. "I'm never using my powers again…"

-The group-

"Are we there yet?" asked a very annoyed Anna.

Jack seems to be getting worse by the minute.

"Does it look _like _we're there?!" Merida growled, frustrated.

"And this kid keeps on getting heavier and heavier." Flynn grunted as he hoisted Jack back up again.

Jack was currently in a piggyback position.

"Besides, you're the one who's leading us so you should know if we arrived or not." the red-haired girl replied.

"Okay, okay." Anna said. "No need to lash it out on me."

Merida muttered something under her breath.

"Alright, guys. I think we should camp here for the night." Flynn announced.

"But we can't! If we stop then Jack might be getting more worse!" Rapunzel replied, worriedly.

"I know that. But we have to…unless you want to walk in the night with wolves."

Anna and Rapunzel began to be uneasy while Merida rolled her eyes.

"You guys are such scaredy-cats! Besides, I have bow and arrows remember?" she lifted the weapons.

"Despite the fact, wolves come in pack so I highly doubt you can kill them off—what the hell!?" Flynn shouted that made the two girls to jump with startle.

"A nice _thank you _would work, you know!" Merida replied, heatedly as she lowered her weapon.

"A thank you?!" he asked, incredulously. "You nearly killed me with your arrows!"

"Um guys…" Anna started, having her eyes wide.

"Well, maybe if you are not blind or stupid, you would see why!"

"Guys…"

"I'm not stupid! I would like to live, thanks."

"GUYS!" Rapunzel yelled, instantly having the two's attention.

"Turn around, that's what!" Rapunzel replied.

Merida widen her eyes while Flynn turned around and gaped at the scene. In front of them, there were figures that were coming out of the woods.

"Run." Rapunzel responded, backing away a few steps.

The air around them was filled with the growls as the figures became clearer. They were none other than wolves.

"No. It will only make it worse." Flynn hissed even though he started to back away.

"Then what do you suggest, wise guy? Just sit here and wait to be their dog food?" Merida snapped.

"For goodness's sake! JUST RUN!" Anna screamed then took off as well as the group did.

Because of the movements, the wolves started to run towards them.

"See? Now you got the wolves following us!" Flynn exclaimed. "Alright Frosty, time to change positions!" he then threw Jack over his shoulder.

Merida scoffed. "Scared?" she taunted.

"You wish." he paused. "Since you think you're so better than everyone else, why don't you start killing the wolves like you suggested a while ago?"

Merida growled. "I don't want to."

Flynn smirked. "Scared? I thought you were _brave_."

Growling with anger, Merida took out her weapon and ran towards the wolves. She then fired at the wolf that came at her but the arrow struck the wolf's chest, forcing the animal to stumble back. The other wolves followed suit and some of them started to attack the girl by clawing her.

But, Merida dodged all of them except for the last one which scratched her arm, letting the weapon to tumble out of her hands. Panicking, she quickly kicked the weapon into the air and grabbed it just in time. She released the arrow that struck the wolf right on time.

There weren't many wolves left which made Merida to be glad. So, with a quick few strikes here and there, the wolves were killed.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Merida asked, smirking at Flynn's stunned face.

Flynn quickly regained himself, shooting a scowling face at her. "What. Ever."

"Oh, you're such a sore loser." she smirked, laughing.

"How's Jack holding up?" Rapunzel asked, jogging beside Flynn.

"I don't know. I haven't checked since the wolves."

Seeing a nice spot, the group stopped walking once they reached the spot. Flynn carefully placed Jack on the ground and checked his temperature.

"He's still warm. Uh…" Flynn fiddled with his pockets. "Do you guys have anything cold on you?"

"Um…" came the group's response.

Flynn sighed then he looked diagonally up. He could clearly see the huge great mountain and it had this feeling like an intimidating feeling since it didn't looked welcoming at all.

How much more do they need to walk in order to get there?

Time was clearly running out for Jack.

"Let's move. We can't waste anymore time." Flynn announced, picking up Jack once again and the group started to walk.

The first day slowly turned to a second day and the second day slowly turned to a third day. By then, Rapunzel collapsed onto her knees which worried Anna and Pascal.

"You okay?" Anna asked, kneeling down.

The blond girl looked up, flashing a smile at her. "Yeah, I am. I'm just exhausted is all."

Anna studied the girl carefully. She could definitely see the bags under her eyes.

"Flynn, we need to rest." Anna called out.

Flynn stopped and saw Rapunzel in a poor shape. He then looked at the North Mountain then back to Blondie. He sighed.

"Alright. We're camping out here." Flynn announced then placed Jack down on the snowy ground. He was about to go until something caught his eye. The boy stared at Jack for a long time, trying to see what caught his attention. There it was! Flynn's eyes grew wide when he finally found the attention. It was faint but he could make it out nonetheless.

Jack's skin had slowly started to come back so yes, it was faint.

Thinking, he went down to his knees and started to bury Jack with snow and of course, that earned stares.

"What…what are you doing?" Merida finally asked, staring at the boy.

"Burying Jack with snow." he answered.

"But won't that…" Rapunzel trailed off until she realized. "Oh! I see! The snow will help him cool off!"

"Congratulations, Blondie."

Merida patted Flynn's back. "I always knew you had a brain."

"Bug off."

After a while, Jack's skin started to come back though he still didn't open his eyes but the group knew that he was just resting now which made them to be very glad. Just then, something else had caught Anna's attention so she was squinting her eyes to see the thing ahead of her.

"What…" Anna whispered, still staring out at the distance.

The more she stared at it, the more the object looked like it was coming and closer and closer until she could finally make out what the object is. It looked like a huge sleigh with a person tugging on the reins of what it looked like a reindeer but Anna wasn't really sure since it wasn't that close to her yet.

"Um…guys…I think we should move out of the way." Anna started.

"Why?"

"Er…there's a great big sleigh that's coming at us with full speed?" she offered.

The group stared at her before they turned to the other direction. With a yell, Flynn snatched Jack and the group ran out of the way. It was a bit too late for Anna since she ran last so the great sleigh stumbled to the ground.

Anna gave out a squeak of fright when something hard rammed into her which caused the object and the girl to tumble away until they stopped.

"Woah!" Anna exclaimed while gasping for breath since the snow was practically being shoved into her mouth. "Ack!" she then bumped into something only to find out that it was a figure in which she was on top of.

"Um…wow, you're cute—uh I mean…I'm awkward. I mean, I'm Anna." Anna stuttered, staring at a guy who had blonde hair and had light brown eyes. He had a fair skin with a few freckles across his nose.

"Anna! Are you alright!?" came the other voices.

"I'm fine!" she shouted back. She then scrambled up, fixing the "mess".

"Hey um…I'm sorry. I kinda lost control of the sleigh and um yeah…" the guy responded.

Anna stared at him as she was now able to look at the guy. He was tall and slender while also muscular and strong. His cheeks were red due to the cold while his outfit contained a thick dark tunic with a fur-lined burgundy (purplish-brown) collar and a blue patch on his right elbow. A burgundy sash was tied around his waist while a dark blue long sleeved undershirt was visible.

He also had brownish-green mittens, thick dark trousers and fur-lined dark brown boots with pointed toes. Anna couldn't help but to stare at him as if he was suddenly fascinating. Pretty soon, the other group came which made everything to be awkward.

"Uh…hi?" Flynn started out, awkwardly.

"What brings you here?" the blonde guy asked then eyed a slumped figure that looked like it was tossed over the dark-brown haired boy's shoulder.

"What's up with that guy?" he motioned to Jack.

"Uh…long story—"

All of a sudden, the blonde guy gave out a yelp and he ducked. He gazed at the object which struck the sleigh instead.

"Hey! I just polished the wood!" he glared at the frizzy haired girl who pulled the string back from her weapon.

"Woah! Chill down, Merida!" Flynn replied.

"Yeah! I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just lost control of the sleigh and accidentally knocked over the girl. So…what brings you _here_? You guys are totally unprepared."

"And I suppose you're prepared?" Flynn asked. "Anyways, we're going to the North Mountain."

"Like that?" the guy stared at them as if they were insane…

Well…

"Got a problem do you?" the frizzy haired girl growled.

"Yes. Yes, I do. If you're thinking about climbing the North Mountain, you can't do it if you're like that. You need the right equipment. The Mountain's too steep."

"You sound like you had experience." Rapunzel responded.

"I'm an ice harvester so…I would know." he answered back. "At least let me help you."

"No." Merida replied and started to walk off until Flynn grabbed her at the back and pulled her back.

"What was that for?" she hissed.

"Trying to knock some sense into your brain. We don't know this mountain very well—except for Anna. We could use a more experience guy around here. Besides, I would like to live." Flynn stated.

"I agree with Flynn." Rapunzel said.

Merida stared at the ground, frowning and scowling before she finally sighed though she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine. Lead the way ice boy." Merida growled, marching away so that she can be in front of the boy.

"Ice boy?"

Flynn shrugged. "Don't look at me. I gave this one Frosty…" he muttered.

A/N: Bambambam! Another long chapter for you guys! And yes, Olaf's gonna be in here too :D and yes, Kristoff's here! R&R and if you guys could, can you answer this question? It would be awesome if you did:

Do you want Pitch to drag Elsa to the N. Mountain or do you want Elsa to run away from Pitch and go to N. Mountain?

I kinda want Elsa to run away but…I still want your opinions.


	8. So, what do you guys do?

A/N: Hi! Let's welcome to another chapter of ATM! But first off! We have a bunch of new comers! Drumroll please! *drumroll* thank to Somebody to love for reviewing. Thanks to Fabulous and Outrageous for following the story. Thanks to Maximus Potter for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Merlin's neon spotty left sock (awesome username!) for following the story. And last but not least, thanks to my never-ending reviewer…RandomButLoved for reviewing! Onwards!

**Somebody to love: **You, my friend, have NOTHING to apologize for! That was just your own opinion—which I gladly accept! Thanks for enjoying the story but you shall not worry any longer! Merida's attitude will be washed away!

**RandomButLoved: **aww thank you! *bows*

So remember people, if you see something you do not like, SAY SO! Don't be shy. I don't bite…

Chapter 7: So, what do you guys do?

Merida sighed as she stared at the bright full moon that seemed to be glowing more brightly than before. Just two nights ago, there was a voice inside her mind saying that she was a Guardian. But what does that mean?

She stole a glance at Jack—yes, he came back to the living a while ago—who seemed to be in a very deep thought. His hand was gripped tightly on his weird staff while he stared out in the distance. She widen her eyes a little as she looked at how the image of him was perfect.

The moonlight rays shone down on him so delicately as if it was afraid that it will break. His white hair seemed to be glowing due to the rays. Everything about it just outlined so perfectly while there was this aura…an aura of mystery that seemed to be radiating off him.

His perfect porcelain features probably outstood everything else.

Mutely, she tip-toed on the sleigh's board while trying not to fall on the people. After successfully doing that, she sat next to Jack who tore his gaze away from the sound that came from Merida.

Jack stared at her while Merida flashed a small smile at him then went to stare at the Moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Merida asked.

"Yeah…"

Silence.

"Um…how did you become a Guardian, exactly?" Merida asked, curiously.

There was another silence which made Merida to be uneasy because she thought she had touched a touchy subject but it seemed that she didn't since Jack spoke.

"The Man in the Moon chose me." he answered. "You see…it's…" he sighed. "It's kind of hard to explain. I just…" he looked like he was struggling for words and he ran his fingers across his hair.

"First off…what do you want to know?"

"Almost everything." she responded, quietly.

There was another silence.

"I saved my sister from falling into ice. It happened a long time ago…well, three hundred years ago to be exact but anyways. Once I saved my sister…I practically _died _right in front of her. Can you imagine how traumatized she must've been? To see your own brother die right before your eyes…" he closed his eyes as blurry flashback zoomed into his mind.

"That still must be painful for you. And her." she responded, softly.

He shrugged slightly, pulling his hood up. "Well anyways…Some time ago had passed and pretty soon, I felt something weird happening…it was almost as if I could stand the ice cold water. I slowly felt myself rising until I broke the surface. Truthfully, it kinda…felt odd to breathe the first time. The Man in the Moon is still a bit mysterious to me but after a while, I kinda figured why he chose me."

"Because you're a Guardian." she said.

Jack nodded. "And of course, that's how I developed my powers shortly…"

Another silent pause.

"But…do you miss your sister?"

He went silent as if he was thinking hard for an answer. Did he? Of course he did…but the only problem was…he _doesn't _know who his sister was. The blurry images that kept on going into his mind doesn't help.

"I guess I do…but there's something…to tell the truth, I don't know who my sister is. When you were dead and was suddenly brought back to life—as a spirit—you forget things…"

After the very long silence, Jack got up and made his way across so that he reached the blonde guy who was currently sleeping even though his reindeer was gently trotting.

"Hey…" he poked him with his staff which caused the guy to mutter something incoherently until he opened his eyes.

"Wha…?" he rubbed his face.

"I'll take over. You can use the sleep." Jack told him.

The guy gave him a blank look then blinked as he had finally registered what he was saying.

"You sure?"

Jack nodded.

"Alright. Night. Don't let the Frostbite bite you."

"Yeah, yeah…wait. Why would I bite myself?"

With that, the guy walked away until he found a spot. Jack sighed once he had taken the guy's spot. With so much things going inside his mind, he curled himself into a ball…

* * *

"You know what I suggest?" Jack responded, one morning.

"What?" the blonde guy replied, still not awake as he yawned.

"We should know one another better."

"Oh! That's a great idea!" Rapunzel said, excitedly.

Flynn groaned. "Ugh! I'll pass!"

Jack chuckled. "S'matter, sport. Too chicken to join us?"

Flynn glared while muttering something nasty as he sulkily made his way to join them. "You know how to push people's buttons just too well, Frosty!"

Jack laughed. "And that's another reason why I'm on the Naughty List."

"Yeah, yeah. You hold the record and that stuff." Flynn muttered. "And how you sunk the ship. We get it."

"Drop that." Jack muttered.

"Nope."

"Too bad you're gonna have to. It's getting old."

"You're getting old."

Jack grunted.

The pale boy smirked. They were currently walking on the snow path since they decided to stretch their legs and while giving the Reindeer a rest.

Merida rolled her eyes at their antics. She then stole a glance at Jack who just created a path out of ice. Flynn walked towards the path but was unaware that the path was icy. So, when he took a step on the path, he gave out a yelp and slipped falling down to the ground which earned Jack to laugh hard.

Merida shook her head with amusement but was suddenly replaced by a neutral look. Just now, Jack looks so…extroverted…just so…so..._carefree_ while last night, his mood was changed to a depressed one.

_Jack Frost, you sure are a mystery._

The girl suddenly gave out a gasp when she felt something being slammed into her face. She sputtered, wiping off the substance. Merida sharply gave a look at the two boys which made Flynn to point at Jack who smirked as he leaned lazily against a tree.

"Didn't see you there." he smirked, his other hand was shoved into his pocket.

"Oh? _Really now_?!" she growled though she was smirking inwardly.

_If he wants to play with fire, then so be it._

Jack gave an odd look at Merida who seemed to shrug off as if it nothing had happened so that made him to look at her skeptically. If anything, he knows a trick when he sees one…

Shrugging, he then looked at Flynn who was still buried beneath the snow. Well, he was buried up to his waist so he was struggling to get out which only made the mischievous Winter Spirit to laugh at his misfortune.

"Oh shut up, Frosty." he grumbled, angrily.

"Hang on." Jack started to walk towards him but suddenly, a _splat _greeted his back which made him to freeze in his tracks.

Turning around, he saw Merida smirking while a snowball was being thrown up and down from her hand.

"S'matter, _imp_. Cat got your tongue?" she grinned, widely.

"Burnnnn…" Flynn responded.

Jack scowled at him before hitting a tree's trunk. In response, the snow that was on the tree's branch had now fallen on Flynn's head because of the vibration which came from the tree's trunk. Needless to say, Flynn was now unamused.

"An _imp_? You dare call a Winter Spirit an _imp_? Oh, I'm deeply offended." he replied, mockingly while placing his hand over his heart as if he was "offended".

Merida laughed. "Oh plea—THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" she screamed when Jack threw a snowball unexpectedly.

Of course, Jack laughed at her misfortune. As a payback, Merida threw her ready snowball but the Spirit blocked it without so much of an effort.

"Hey! That was cheating! How about a fair game, o gallant knight?"

"A fair game shall be granted, milady however should you know that I am not gallant." Jack responded, laughing.

"Oh brother." Flynn muttered, rolling his eyes.

So the snowball game started. The two would keep on firing back and forth but sometimes, they would have to change positions and they would have to move in order to have more of a better aim.

Jack eyed the icy path—the one where Flynn slipped—was still there. So, he changed his strategy by wanting to lead her to it. Doing just that, he made a lot of twists and turns until he heard an un-volunteering scream. He looked to see Merida slipping on the ice, earning him to laugh.

"Jack! That was foul! You cheated!" Merida yelled, picking herself up only to have fall down again.

Jack laughed. "To be fair, that ice was already there." he replied, smiling cheekily.

Growling, Merida grabbed snow that was turned into a snowball and with a quick, powerful throw the snowball just actually managed to hit Jack squarely in the face and it also caused him to fall down on the ground with a THUD.

In result, the pale boy glared at her who smirked.

So after the nice little snowball fight they had (and yes, Flynn was finally out of the snowbank), the group was in circle, surrounding the fire the blonde guy had made. Of course, Jack had to stay away from the fire since it affects him.

"So…what do you guys do? You know…any abilities? Or talents…" Jack shrugged, shoving his free hand into his pocket.

"Well…I know this is not an ability but I'm an ice harvester." the blonde guy replied.

"Ooo, tough business." Anna responded with a wince. He cracked a smile.

"You already know I do archery." Merida said next.

Jack flinched when she showed the bow and arrows as he still remembers the first time they had met. It wasn't a pleasant one…

"Um…I can sing and dance?" Anna offered.

"Sing?" Jack gave her a blank stare.

"Yeah you know. Like for the first—"

"Okay okay! I know what singing is." Jack cut her off.

"Ooh! My hair has magical abilities! It glows and heals…whenever I sing a special song!" Rapunzel replied, excitedly.

Blank stares.

"What? Never seen a girl with magical hair before?" she quizzed.

"Um…no…from where I come from, we don't see that at all." Merida said while questioning her sanity.

Rapunzel saw the looks, instantly realizing that they don't believe in her.

"But my hair really glows!" she insisted. "See:  
Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine…" the minute she started singing, her hair started to glow a bright golden color.

The group gaped at the scene being displayed though because the glow was too bright, Jack shielded his eyes from it.

"Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine.  
Heal what has been hurt.  
Change the fates design

Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine…"

When she finished, she stared at the shocked and awe looks from them. There was an awkward pause but it got broken.

"Um…yeah…" she replied, playing with her hair. The blonde guy noticed that she felt uncomfortable under the stares so he changed the subject.

"So…what can you do?" the blonde guy asked as he referred to Flynn who tore his gaze away from the magical girl.

"Me? Oh uh…" he shrugged. "N-nothing…I'm just ordinary. By the way, we never did caught your name." he replied, quickly changing the subject.

Jack had noticed this but he let it slipped by.

The blonde guy smiled. "Kristoff."

A/N: Whew! I would never thought I would get this done…so yeah, now the group knows what they do! :D see you later!


	9. Let it Go

A/N: Hahiyaha naha NAHEYA HEYA NA YANUWA! NA NA NA HEYANA—um…HI! I'm not okay since I'm still sleepy as HELL since yesterday I came at home somewhere 1ish, 2ish in the morning…because I went to a party and um yeah. It was AWESOME! :D but that's beside the point so I apologize if there's horrible mistakes and whatnot so I'll do the best I can to clean them up :3 *bows meekly* but WOW so many people wanted to see Elsa! And I'm very pleased to say is this is the chapter where something WILL HAPPEN which also makes the other group (Jack and 'em) gonna meet her soon…in the next TWO CHAPTERS! Thanks to RandomButLoved and Somebody to love for reviewing! Hey, that almost rhymed XD

**RandomButLoved: **Hehe don't worry Anna will sing :D and yes I can tell that you love her :p aweh thank you! I was a little worried about the grammar stuff since mine are not that great :3 but anywho! The more detail, the better! Don't worry, Elsa will be coming in SOON! SO HOLD YOUR HORSES :D

**Somebody to love**: Thanks for your review! Ooo, you almost got the word right so it's personalit**ies. **Just for heads up for future reference. Like before, Elsa will be coming in soon! This will be the only chapter about Elsa and Pitch til the climax begins!

So since that's out of the way, I'm currently thinking about songs for this story. I want to have my own soundtrack :3 not easy…any suggestions? ONWARDS!

Chapter 8: Let it Go

The sound of a _click_ echoed throughout the small room, causing Elsa to perk up. She watched at how the doorknob was moving until the door made a _creak_, allowing a small trail of light to filter through the room.

The door got widen until the light was now somewhat brightening up the room while a shadow was in the light's path. The shadow showed Pitch who had an emotionless face, making it harder for Elsa to read.

Usually, Elsa can read people like a book if any emotions were displayed on their faces.

"What do you want?" Elsa replied in her lifeless tone.

"Well, I figured that it should be about time for me to train you so that you can control your powers."

Elsa's look hardened until she looked away. "No." she refused, stubbornly.

Pitch let out a quiet, annoyed growl. "Why do you refuse so? What got you so afraid that you don't want to use your powers?"

"I believe there is a term which is called _private _reasons, meaning I don't _need _to tell you anything. My reasons are my own." she replied, coldly.

Elsa flinched a bit when she felt something going in her head. A cruel smile was formed at Pitch's lips.

"You hurt Jack. Because of that you're scared so you promised yourself that you won't ever use your powers for fear that you might hurt someone else…How…" he paused. "_Touching_." he sneered.

The girl shot him a sharp look. "Your point?" she nearly spat.

"My point is, Elsa—"

"Don't call me that! You have no right to."

He ignored her. "Is that you shouldn't let things such as that get to you. Sure, we all make horrible mistakes and all that but sometimes you just have to let it go."

Elsa quietly scoffed. "How would you know? All you ever do is traumatize people with your fear. You make them to be scared."

"And because of that, it makes me stronger."

"No. It makes you a _coward_."

Pitch's stare hardened so fiercely that if people were to see it, they would run away—which was a wise choice, in his humble opinion.

"We're done talking. Now…we shall start training and there will be _no objections_. Is that clear?" his voice held a tone which made people to not argue with him.

"Fine." she spat, angrily.

"Good. Meet in the training room in five." with that, the door slammed shut.

* * *

"This is the reason why we are not getting anywhere!" Pitch shouted, frustrated. "You're too reserved."

"Like I've said before, _Pitch_, I do _not _want to use my powers again!" she snapped.

"FINE! Then I'll _make _you!"

Quickly forming his attacks, Pitch threw his attacks not letting Elsa to nearly have the time to dodge it. But, on the last minute, she ducked down allowing the attack to hit a wall instead.

This only infuriated Pitch even more.

"Just unleash your powers! There's nothing to be _afraid_ off!" he yelled, aggravated.

"No! I will not use them!" she replied, avoiding yet another assault.

"Eventually you will have to! I know that. _You _know that. What's the point of having powers if you don't want to use them!?"

"It's something I can't get rid of. I was _born _with it. If there's a way to get rid of them, I'll be glad to take that chance."

"Foolish girl." he slightly snarled. "You treat them as if they were some kind of a _curse_ when in reality, they're not. They are a wonder when you look at it with your own eyes. You just gotta see it. And the only way to see it is to _release _it."

Elsa clenched her fists, feeling her nails digging into her palm. He was already ticking her off. Why can't he accept the fact that she _doesn't _want to use them anymore?

She could slowly feel the anger creeping inside of her but she took a few deep breaths as in to not let her emotions run wild. She can't.

But at the last sentence was when she had snapped.

He scoffed. "I always knew you were useless. How can someone, like you, can even hope to control the incredible powers you have?"

"ENOUGH!"

She turned around, having her hand sticking out. When her hand was out, ice formed around her like a circle which caused Pitch to move out of the way as it was spikes but one of the spikes scratched his cheek, making him to snarl out of anger. Elsa suddenly felt fear coming up but then it quickly faded away when she saw the horrid man.

No.

She should not feel frightened from this man.

"I've had it!" he roared as he released his powers so quickly that Elsa almost didn't had the time to block it.

The first time she did, it was sloppy.

The attacks kept on going back and forth that soon, the room was filled with black and blue light. However, Elsa swiftly eyed the door that led to the outside and she knew that she wasn't far away from it.

If only, she could have Pitch leading her there…

Thinking, Elsa jumped and dodged here and there since she was planning a plan in her head. In order to go over there, she had to make herself to go over there.

She did just that.

However, because Elsa was too focused on the door, she didn't look to see Pitch forming another attack—this one being stronger than the other ones—so when he released it, it struck Elsa straight into her stomach, causing her to fly through the air.

She then got painfully smacked at the wall. Grunting, her eyes darted to the door which wasn't far so the girl summoned her powers to create a giant monster. Of course, the monster was easy to beat since with a couple of attacks here and there, the monster was demolished.

Elsa gasped when she saw the beast timbering down and if she didn't do something, it would squash her. So, that being said, she quickly shattered the beast like how a glass would break.

Mist covered part of the room, making a perfect distraction so she used it by getting away. When the mist had died down, Pitch snarled once he discovered that Elsa wasn't there…

-Elsa-

Elsa tumbled out of the tunnel and shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight. She gaped at the scene until a silly grin was on her face.

She was free.

She had her _freedom_ at last!

She can do things she _wanted _to do!

Elsa laughed, happily running away from the cursed tunnel while gently releasing her powers like how she did as a kid.

Now, if only she could run to a place where she would be left alone…

Her eyes widened when she got the idea. She had heard Pitch mumbling something about a mountain when she was eavesdropping as a kid. Elsa was vaguely aware of what mountain he was talking about since there weren't that many mountains here.

And that mountain happens to be North Mountain.

So, she set off to the North Mountain unaware that she will meet a certain group for the next few days. Unaware that her life will change once again…

A/N: I wanted to continue but I felt that it was silly to go on. So, the next chapter will have a bit of Elsa and the rest will be about the group. So that being said, SHE'S FREE GUYS! ELSA'S FREE! :')


	10. Do you wanna build a snowman?

A/N: with youuuuu

Jack: higher.

Me: *voices crack* damnit Jack! You know I can't do high pitch!

Jack: then practice

Me: aren't you the wise one? *mutters*

Jack: Besides, what's so fascinating about singing? It's…lame and girly.

Me: *jaw drop* GIRLY!? I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT GUYS—MALES—SING! What kind of planet are you living on?! Guys sing! That being said, I never heard you sing.

Jack: *rolls eyes* I don't sing

Me: oh come on! It'll be fun! *drags him before he can't even say anything*

Olaf: Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!

Me: Olaf, you're not supposed to be here yet.

Olaf: oh…

Me: *plays I see the light from Tangled and soon male version comes. Jack sings. I gape*

Jack: what?

Me: Did anyone ever tell you your voice is goddamn sexy?! Like holy crap! I never knew you could sing!

Thanks to RandomButLoved and Somebody to Love for reviewing. Thanks to Telekinetic Creeper for following and favoring me as an author and following and favoring the story.

Me: ONWARDS!

Chapter 9: Do you wanna build a snowman?

Elsa widened her eyes when she felt snow touching her feet and she graciously welcomed it. Now if people saw her like this with no toques, mittens or any of the winter clothing, they might think that she's shivering to death.

The truth is: the cold never bothered her.

After creating a grand staircase that is made out of ice (literally), she slammed her foot down on the snowy ground to create a giant snowflake. Using all of her strength, she lifted the snowflake to form a giant ice palace…

-The group-

Jack grunted at the unexpected shot that entered through his body so it forced him to fall on his knees. Flynn noticed this since he halted and gave an odd look at the boy who was clutching his chest as if he was in pain.

Because he was curious, Flynn walked towards him and knelt down, gently placing his hand on Jack's shoulder. Feeling the touch, Jack glanced up to see Flynn with a concerned look.

"You alright there?" Flynn asked, quietly.

Jack clenched his fist when he felt the same agony again so he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. A small trail of blood trickled down his lower lip but as soon as the pain had started, it vanished leaving a breathless Jack.

"Y…Yeah, I'm fine."

But the shakiness in his voice told Flynn that he was not.

Jack stared at the ground, wondering what that pain was…

He flinched when he came to the conclusion of what he felt from that pain.

Fear.

But, the fear faded away just as the pain did. The fear was replaced by happiness but Jack wasn't sure if it was _real _happiness…

Using the staff as a support, Jack got himself up and started to walk to the group that was ahead of them.

"You know…I've been thinking…" Anna started. "We should still get to know one another." she replied, her hands being placed on Merida's and Rapunzel's shoulders.

Rapunzel squealed, a delight one. "I think that's a great idea! Okay I'll go! 7 AM, the usual morning lineup:  
Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up."

Rapunzel did movements to represent the sentences.

"Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15  
And so I'll read a book  
Or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit…"

"Great. They're singing." Flynn grunted as he suddenly started to walk slowly.

Jack smirked. "What? Can't handle the noise? Come on! I wanna see!"

Flynn groaned. "Aw come on!" he sighed when he saw Jack taking off, flying in mid-air.

"And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
And wonderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?

And tomorrow night,  
Lights will appear…"

"She doesn't get out too much, does she?" Merida asked, instantly feeling Jack gliding beside her.

"Nope."

Anna clapped when it was finished.

"Yeah beautiful. Encore…bravo…however you guys say it! Can we pick up the pace?" Flynn asked, annoyed.

He seriously doesn't want to listen another song or otherwise he will just leave the group.

"I've waited all my life," Anna began. "For the day when love appears.  
Like a fairytale in days gone by  
He will rescue me from my fears—"

"Stop, stop." Merida said, smirking playfully.

"Oh come on. I wanna sing!" Anna whined.

Merida laughed. "Alright. Just no romantic ones."

"Fine…" she scowled as she thought about a song. Her eyes lit up with excitement when she found one. "Oh! It's this one!"

"The party's on, it all comes down to this.  
We're better together  
The dark is gone, let's seal it with a kiss  
And send it to never!"

Anna pulled Merida out of the group so that the two of them can dance. Rapunzel clapped, cheerfully but she quickly hushed Flynn who was about to protest.

"Like a fairytale that never ends  
We let this dance begin!

Close your eyes, let's sail into the fun  
A whole new adventure  
Each and every you and I are one  
One hundred percent sure!"

"Come on. Let's join." Rapunzel replied, eagerly dragging Flynn.

"Wait…but I don't dan—woah!" Flynn exclaimed as he got dragged from Rapunzel.

Jack laughed. "Now you do!"

Flynn glared at him before he got dragged further into the small crowd.

"Once again united 'round the globe  
Let's all let it go  
The fear's undone, we won the fight so

Everybody raise your hands sky high  
Like your hearts that never heard of sorrow  
Finally the stars are all alive  
We can dance 'till dawn, 'cause you and I know

It's a whole new day tomorrow  
Startin' with a magical tonight…"

The girls fell down on the ground, exhausted though they let out a giggle whereas Flynn crawled out of the small audience and back to the two boys.

"You don't dance, eh?" Jack's eyes were filled with amusement.

"Shut up, Frosty. I would like to see you dance." he muttered. "Aw my feet hurts." he moaned, rubbing his sore feet.

After the group settled down a bit, they started to walk once again going a bit further up the path while Jack absent-mindedly rubbed his chest since he felt a small pain inside though it wasn't a major one like before.

Merida suddenly paused, causing Jack to bump into her which made Flynn to snicker. He scowled before throwing snow at his face.

"What is it?"

"Shh. I think I hear…voices." Merida replied so she slowly got out her weapon and pulled back the string.

Slowly, the girl walked towards the location of where the source could be. They were currently at a spot where it had full of trees with frozen willows. The hanging branches glistened like beautiful lights.

The more they walked towards the voice, the more it became clearer.

"Yeah…it really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach about the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse… "

Yeap: they definitely hear it.

Rapunzel stared at an object that was walking towards Jack. Jack noticed this so he gave a confused look.

"What?"

"Just turn around and don't freak out."

Slowly, Jack turned around only to be in the same position as Rapunzel. The others seemed to be in similar positions as them. It was a snowman…

Actually, a _talking _snowman.

"How 'bout yellow—no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrr…no go."

Suddenly, the snowman walked _right through _Jack as if he was some type of an invisible wall. This earned baffled looks from the group so Jack turned away from the looks with his hood up and his hand stuffed in his pocket.

The snowman (who was unaware of what just happened) stopped to be in the middle of the befuddled group. It was then that he suddenly looked up at them.

"Am I right?"

The group tore the gazes away, only to have Anna scream which earned many winces. Terrified, she kicked the head sending it flying off his body and into Kristoff's arms.

"Hi!" the snowman replied, cheerfully.

"You're creepy." he responded before throwing it to Rapunzel who grimaced at the head then chucked it back at Merida.

"I don't want it!" Merida exclaimed, tossing it back to Anna.

"Backatchya!"

"Please don't drop me." the snowman said.

"Don't!" Anna shouted, disgusted.

"Come on! It's just a head!" Flynn replied, exasperated while rolling his eyes at the girls' dramatic scene.

"In that case, you can have it!"

Oomph!

Something hard knocked into Flynn's guts sending him down to the ground as the wind was knocked out of him. He choked on the wrong air so he coughed.

"Sorry." Anna replied, sheepishly when Flynn was glaring at her.

"Here." Kristoff said, smiling. He went towards the fallen guy and picked up the head and placed it on the original owner.

"Oooh! Thank you!"

Kristoff chuckled, amused by the snowman's antics.

"What was up with Jack? Why did the snowman went right through him?" Merida asked.

"Jack? Who's Jack? Is he your friend?" the snowman asked, eyes wide with interest.

"Uh yeah. He's our friend. You know…Jack as in Winter Spirit?" Rapunzel responded.

The new guy gasped. "The Winter Spirit?! Oh, I _always _wanted to meet him! Where is he? Is he here?!"

Anna smiled. "Yeah. But um…what's your name?"

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he introduced himself, his arms spread out for a hug.

"Hi…Olaf…"

"I'm going to find Jack." Merida said, quietly.

It didn't take long for Merida to find Jack who was currently sitting one of the tree branches as he played with it. It chimed like a bell when the branches collided gently into one another.

"Jack…"

He looked down and saw Merida. Slightly ignoring her, Jack flew off the branch and started walking. The girl could slowly feel the anger creeping up so she marched towards him while trying not to release the anger.

A little nice explanation would help.

"Jack." Merida repeated.

No response.

Annoyed, she raised her voice a little higher. "JACK!"

Jack whirled around, staring coldly at her but he noticed the small flinch from her.

"What?" he replied, coldly.

"What?" Merida asked, scoffing. "What the hell happened back there? I mean—"

"It's _nothing_."

"Nothing?" she repeated. "_Nothing_?! Of course, it's something! Goddamnit Jack! Stop being so stubborn and for the Moon's sake, just_ please talk to me!"_

"Why?" he turned around, heatedly as he shouted.

"Why?!" she asked, incredulously. "I'll ask again: _Who are you_?"

He tightened his grip on the staff, causing his knuckles to turn white. The boy then breathed out a frustrated sigh before rolling his eyes with annoyance.

"I'm Jack."

She raised an eyebrow, having a disbelieving look on her face.

"Alright! I'm a Guardian! A Spirit!" he yelled. "Is _that _what you wanted to hear? The reason he went through him is because he doesn't believe in me. And in order for people to see me, they _have _to believe in me. Now…" he took a few deep breaths. "_Leave me alone_."

He started to turn around so that he could walk but he got interrupted from Merida.

"No." she replied, simply.

"I told you—"

"Because according to a voice, I'm a Guardian."

Jack's eyes widened with shock as he nearly dropped his staff.

"W…what?"

"I'm a Guardian. Three days ago or whatever, there was a voice—a man's voice—telling me that he had chosen me as a Guardian. I didn't know what that meant until I met you, Jack. Almost everything started to make sense to me but I was still confused on what the voice meant about me being a Guardian."

"You're telling me _this now_?!" Jack exclaimed, feeling a bit hurt in the inside.

"I didn't know who else to tell! My parents will probably think I'm crazy so that's why I ran away! I wanted to find the answers!" by this point, Merida was yelling too.

Little did they know, the group was slowly started to come into the scene but all of them were quiet. Olaf wanted to join them though Anna held him back by grabbing his hand.

"Please Olaf…" Anna responded, kneeling down so that she could be the same height as him.

"You could've asked me in the first place from the moment I met you! I even told you over and over again that I was _Guardian_!"

"Well it didn't occurred to me back then!" she snapped.

"What about you guys?!" Jack asked, angrily when he finally saw the group. "Did the Man in the Moon told you that you were Guardians as well?!"

The group went silent. Some had guilty faces while the other people (mainly Flynn, Kristoff and Olaf) had confused look. The guilty faces told Jack everything.

"You guys _used me_." Jack concluded.

"Oh? Do pray tell." Merida sneered, annoyed at him.

"No, Merida. Jack's right." Anna said, quietly.

The red-hair girl whirled around and stared at her.

"The reason I joined you is because I was hoping that maybe you could tell me—or rather us—what the word _Guardian_ meant." Anna started as she tried to ignore the hurtful expression on Jack's face.

"A voice told me as well that I was a Guardian. I didn't know what that meant until I met you, Jack. I thought if I joined you, maybe you could tell us what it meant." Anna continued. Her eyes stared at the ground. "I'm sorry…"

Jack scoffed. "Sorry doesn't cut it."

"Jack." Flynn warned.

"Or else what, _Flynn_?"

"I'm sorry." he suddenly replied.

This earned a puzzled look from him.

"Sorry? For what?"

He didn't get an answer since Jack felt something hard that collided into his head…

A/N: Ooo…a heated argument between the group…snappp. Poor Jack though: he felt hurt, betrayed and used :( it's okay Jacky. And I always thought that it would be cool if Jack could feel a person's "emotions" thing…so um yeah. That was what the pain he felt at the beginning. Now the songs: the first one where Rapunzel started singing is When will my life begin from Mandy Moore. The second song where Anna started to sing but got interrupted is O Starry Night from Sailor Moon (XD) and the last song Anna sang is Magic of Tonight from Winx Club anywho…review responses!

**RandomButLoved: **Yup! Me too! Thanks! I kinda didn't like it at first but when I reread it, I liked it :p

**Somebody to love: **Thank you! I hope you will love the ending! You're welcome. Haha, you're no stranger :p you're my reader! :D

BTW, if I created a contest, will you guys participate? Yes that's also my poll so please vote!


	11. The Sorceress

A/N: THIS IS IT! THE CHAPTER WE ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE GROUP WILL FINALLY GET TO MEET ELSA! *excited squeal* That's the GOOD NEWS. Yes, I have bad news as well…the bad news is: …the story is almost finished…:( and you guys will (I'm assuming) make voodoo dolls of me and practice them as targets since you are gonna hate the ending…you're welcome to guess though…

Jack: *grumbles, snatches the paper and shoves it into my face* I DEMAND YOU TO CHANGE IT!

Me: *cheerfully* nope! What's done cannot be undone!

Jack: *whines* but it's highly unfair! How's this fair?!

Me: *smiles cheekily* it's just is *pats his head* besides even if I wanted to, I can't because Father Time strictly me told so.

Jack: *stares* Father Time?! He's here too!? What's he gotta do with the story?!

Me: *mysteriously* all shall be revealed on the last chapter

*blue smoke comes, shows a figure*

Me: *gape* OH! It's Father Time! *bows + Jack glares*

Jack: I DEMAND YOU TO CHANGE IT! PLEASEE! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THAT!

Me: Jack, don't demand Father Time.

Father Time: It is alright, my children. Like the authoress has stated, what's done cannot be undone. I strictly told her not to change it or otherwise everything will be messed up if she does. It will not follow the timelines.

Jack: what timelines?! *growls frustrated*

Father Time + me: *mysteriously* you shall see soon.

Jack: will you guys quit that?!

**RandomButLoved: **Thanks for the nice comment! I know right? The group is always amusing XD

Chapter 10: The Sorceress

"Did you have to knock him out, Flynn" a voice asked.

"Well it's the only way to shut him up."

"We could've oh I don't know _talked it out_." the voice emphasized the last sentence.

Flynn rolled his eyes. "And where will that get to us? He would end up yelling which will have one of us yelling…He's too stubborn."

"Hey, have any of you noticed that this gotta be the fourth time Jack passed out? I mean is his body really this weak?"

"Well, he wouldn't pass out this much if he wasn't this stubborn."

"…passing out can't be healthy."

A voice gasped, a happy one. "So that's the Winter Spirit!"

"Olaf, I would suggest to walk away from his face…"

"Shut up you guys. He's coming."

Indeed he was. Jack made a small groan before fluttering his eyes open but the moment he did that, he gave out a strangle yell which caused the girls to jump with startle.

"I told you."

Because of the yell, Jack accidentally kicked the snowman whose body got separated.

"What the _hell is that_?!" Jack exclaimed, flaring.

"Calm down, Frosty. It's a snowman…a talking snowman but that's beside the point." Flynn replied.

Jack scowled as he rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming. "Did you have to knock me out? I'm going to have a headache." he whined.

Merida rolled her eyes. "Oh what a terrible thing." she responded, sarcastically. "Now get your lazy butt up and let's go! We're almost at the Mountain."

"You mean the mountain in which none of you guys wanted to come with me?"

The group flinched.

"We said we were sorry." Rapunzel insisted.

Grumbling, Jack picked himself up while flipping his staff from his foot. He then caught it by twirling the staff until he made it to be still.

"So shall we go, _dear friends_? I could feel immense magic coming from the mountain." Jack stated as he walked to be in front of the group.

The group went into a silent mode for the rest of the trip. Sooner or later, they were in a cave-like place that was filled a nice shade of blue for the icy walls, floor and the ceiling. At the sides, ice spikes were protruding out.

"Is anyone afraid of actually seeing the sorceress?" Kristoff asked, breaking the silent.

Of course, he wasn't looking where he was going so he felt a sharp tip poking at his nose. He stopped since the guy felt it only to meet with the face of the ice spike.

"No. Besides, I know Jack isn't since he's too excited…" Rapunzel pointed it out.

Well she was right because Jack was walking or rather flying too fast, making it impossible for the group to catch up with him.

Olaf who was oblivious though he was busy preoccupied with the surroundings spoke.

"Yeah. I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever."

The group stared at him when he walked right into an icicle. The icicle ran through his torso, separating him from his body.

Noticing the stares, Olaf looked down. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled." he laughed, earning unsure looks from the group.

"I swear he's not normal." Flynn muttered, causing Merida to stifle her snicker.

The group then came across a very large mountain but it looked like a dead end.

"It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you guys don't know how to climb mountains."

Merida glared. "I'll have you know that I've been climbing my mountains all my life." she shoved Kristoff, determined to prove him wrong.

"And besides, I can fly. You guys can't." Jack added in helpfully though it only caused more glares.

Kristoff gave a blank look at Merida and Anna who were trying to climb up the mountain.

"Okay. Maybe this mountain is a bit difficult." Merida replied, in a breathless tone.

"Shush. You're distracting me."

Merida scowled. "_Excuse me Princess."_

"Hey um guys. Not sure if this will help but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go." Olaf called out.

"Ha ha! Thank goodness!" Anna exclaimed, cheerfully. "Catch!"

"What?" without a warning, Anna dropped herself off the cliff. Just in time, Kristoff caught her.

"Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise!" she patted his chest then hopped off.

The group stared at her with incredulous looks on their faces.

"She trusts things way too easily." Rapunzel responded, earning nods.

"You guys coming?!" Anna yelled as she disappeared where Olaf went to.

The group followed her only to stop in their tracks with their eyes being wide. All they could do is to stare at the grand palace that was before them. The palace stood proudly behind the sunset as its light glimmered from the sunlight's rays that touched them.

The more they looked at it, the more they thought it was going to fall off the cliff but it didn't. It was as if something was holding it, preventing it to fall. The lines of the palace were carefully made, having them all in a straight line. Every single one of them was perfect. There was not one that was bent or being in a funny position.

The palace itself was so smooth while the whole structure looked like glass from the windows.

"Now that's ice. I might cry." Kristoff replied, his eyes still glued to the majestic palace. Sure he had been an ice harvester all his life but he had never seen ice like _that_. So smooth…so delicate.

"You go ahead. I won't judge." Anna said before walking off with the group who seemed to be finally out of their shocked state.

"Woah! Have you guys seen anything like this?" Jack asked, still amazed as he hovered beside the castle.

The group shook their heads, mutely. Once the group arrived at the door (while Jack landed on the ground beside them), all of them seemed to be hesitate since neither of them could move. Their heartbeat beat rapidly, indicating that they were either nervous, excited or have the same two emotions.

"Wait," Merida replied, stopping the group from going further.

They looked at Merida who gazed at the smooth ground.

"I think Jack should be the one to go. Not us."

"But—"

"No Kristoff. He wanted someone to help him control his powers. We, on the other hand, actually had no purpose of coming here. Like we said before, we wanted some answers on what the word _Guardian _meant. But now…I think I slowly understand what the Moon meant." Merida replied, having a small smile tugging on her lips.

"I agree with her." Rapunzel said next. "When I first heard the voice, I thought I was going crazy and was not right in the head. But after going through this journey, I slowly understand as well. Well, maybe not fully but I'm getting there."

"So really…the one who should seek the sorceress is you, Jack." Anna concluded, smiling softly at Jack who stared at them.

It was a moment of silence until Jack spoke.

"No."

"Ja—"

"No." he repeated. "All of us should go in there. Maybe you guys can find better answers in there since I'm terrible at explaining things but anyways…I'm sure all of you has some _real _purpose. Maybe you guys didn't find it yet but I know you will. So," Jack said, smiling. "What are we waiting for? Let's go. The sorceress won't wait for anyone."

Loud cheers filled the air before all of them faced the grand delicate doors. Jack took a deep breath and then with a shaky hand, he raised his hand and started to knock on the door.

The sound of it echoed, causing the door to make a _creak_ as it open until finally, the door slide open. They all took deep breaths and went inside.

When they entered inside, all they could do was to stare. It was just as beautiful as the outside. The great foyer probably outstood everything else. There was a frozen fountain in the center of the room, followed by two-way large staircase that probably led somewhere upstairs.

Even though it was beautiful, it also held a sense of eeriness. However, the moment the group walked in, they heard a voice.

"Welcome to my castle."

A/N: OHMYGOD! THE EXCITEMENT IS BUILDING! CAN'T YOU FEEL IT!? AHHHHH! *screams excitedly* THEY FINALLY CAME! OHMYGOD! AHHH *breaths in and out* I'm gonna faint! *faints*


	12. A Change of Words

A/N: Well, due to the excitement I had from the last chapter, I totally forgot to do the shout outs…sorry guys! Thanks to Katskigirl for following and favoring the story. Thanks to FireFoxFTW for favoring and following the story and for following and favoring me as an author. Thanks to kitty1872 for following me as an author and reviewing. Thanks to RandomButLoved for reviewing.

**kitty1872: **Thanks for the review! These are the answers to your questions (in order). 1) um…I haven't thought about that…but when I do, I'll let you know! 2) Pitch is not going into dad mode. He's just mad at Jack as normal :3 3) yup! I like to see readers going with the feels XD anyways, for your second question: nope. Mother Nature will not make an appearance.

**RandomButLoved: **I know. All good things must come to an end :( unfortunately…thanks for your review!

So that being said, dear readers! Buckle up your seatbelts because this is going to be a one wild ride! Oh yeah: I finished my soundtrack but because the youtube said the video exceeds maximum lengths or whatever, I'll just write it down here until the video is posted back up…somehow…it'll be at the end.

Chapter 11: A Change of Words

"Welcome to my castle." the voice replied. The sound of the voice sounded like bells and it had the richness, almost making the voice to be delicate. It was soft and gentle.

The group stared at the person who was on the top of the grand staircase. The person had its hand on the smooth rail while her position was sideways though she was staring at the dumb-founded group who could do nothing but to stare. Almost everything was perfect about her.

Her pale skin that looked like the color of snow seemed to be shining from the light's rays that filtered throughout the palace. Her eyebrow was raised delicately as if she was questioning on who these people were. The dress probably outstood the most. It was floor length that seemed to be made out of ice and shone brightly almost like diamonds whenever lights would struck them. Her long blue cape was behind her, almost hugging her small perfect body.

Her white hair was in a fancy braid that was placed at the side.

"That's the Sorceress?" Jack stuttered as he was still mesmerized by her beauty. The blue eyes struck Jack hardcore since he had never seen eyes like that…well, apart from his own.

"Do you have a problem?" she asked, staring at him with her own piercing blue eyes.

"Um no…"

Flynn smirked at the awestruck Guardian. He could tell. His face was so easy to read.

Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, is in love. **(A/N: DO NOT FREAK OUT! You will see the explanation either in this chapter or the next chapter)**

Jack stared at the beautiful figure. There was this nagging feeling inside of him…a feeling that these two have met before but he couldn't place _where_.

"What brings you to my castle?" she questioned as she began to descend down the staircase.

"Well um…I…" Kristoff cleared his throat before shooting a look at Jack. He rolled his eyes at the boy then nudged him at the ribs.

Jack hissed uncomfortably but he instantly got the meaning from the look from Kristoff.

"Well…I've heard legends. A Sorceress who has ice powers and I thought maybe she could help me to control my powers…"

Her eyes locked on the Guardian though the moment she did, her eyes slightly widened at the familiar figure. She made a small quiet gasp as a small flashback came through her mind.

"_It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Jack said._

_Elsa was scared. She had just been caught by a pale boy who looks awfully familiar as though she had met him before. Elsa slowly started to walk away, her small frame shaking with fear._

"_No, no. It's alright. See? Look." Jack opened his hand, producing ice mist._

_Elsa gasped with delight as her eyes went wide with awe and wonder. She slowly felt the fear subsiding away. She made a small happy giggle when one of the snowflakes landed on her nose before it dissolved away._

Her eyes were still wide as her gaze never left the pale boy. That was the boy in which she met thirteen years ago. That was the _same _boy who had the same powers as her. That same Jack Frost from all those years ago…

"Hey um…are you alight?" Jack asked, bringing his head to the side as he stared at the wide-eyed girl.

"I'm sorry. Wh-what?" she stammered.

"By the way, what's your name?" Flynn asked, earning a mental slap from Merida. She glared at him for being so irresponsible at the moment.

"Flynn." Merida hissed.

"What?"

The girl smirked. "It is alright. It's Elsa, by the way."

Jack's eyes widen with shock as he finally figured it out why she looked so familiar…that was the girl in which he had met thirteen years ago! That girl who had the same powers as him.

"El…Elsa?" Jack uttered.

Elsa smiled softly at the shock Jack. "Yes, it's Jack. It's me. The same girl from all those years ago…remember?"

Jack slowly nodded. "At first I didn't because um well…your appearance kinda threw me off…"

She laughed—her laugh sounded like bells—but she did the most unexpected thing which threw everyone off guard, including Jack.

Elsa hugged him.

In return, Jack hugged her back. He could feel the hug being tighten. Elsa was afraid that she will lose him again as she painfully remembered the time when she had accidentally struck him with her powers…

"Wait, wait…so…you guys know each other?" Flynn asked, confused.

The two tore away only to see the confused faces.

"Yes. Thirteen years ago to be exact." Elsa answered with a small nod.

"Oh."

"By the way, you never told me who you were living with." Jack said.

Elsa froze; her heart started to beat rapidly as she felt fear coming up.

"I'm sorry…I can't." Elsa replied before quickly walking away from the group and climbed the stairs.

Jack blinked. Did he say something that he wasn't supposed to?

"Wait, Elsa!" he flew towards her, landing beside her. "I'm sorry for whatever I said! But at least, teach me on how to control my powers…" he made his way to grab her hand.

Feeling the touch, Elsa quickly snatched her hand away. She whirled around only to startle Jack. Fear was on her face while she placed her hands in front of her as if she was protecting herself from him.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I can't! Please. You have to understand." she pleaded then walked away.

Jack still followed her. "Understand what? Please, Elsa just talk to me." he grabbed her hand and turned her around.

He studied the fearful expression until he concluded. She was afraid of something…

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

It was silent until she spoke.

"It's strange though…it feels like we have this bond…" she pursed her lips. "Kind of like a family bond…" she then looked up to him with pleading eyes. "Leave…please."

"But we just got here…"

"I know. But just please, Jack. I don't want you to get hurt." she removed her hand from the grasp and walked back a few steps.

"Aw isn't that sweet? Little Elsa is trying to protect Jack from her." a sudden cold voice announced.

Jack froze, feeling his blood running cold. He knew that voice…

His eyes darted to the materialized figure that was behind Elsa who looked so scared. His heart stopped when the figure finally revealed itself.

"Pitch?!" he snarled.

He gave out a little scoff.

"Wh…what are you doing with Pitch?" he asked Elsa who had her gaze on the floor. Her hands were crossed in front of her chest as she refused to answer.

"Oh she didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Pitch couldn't help but to gloat…it was kind of a dark, twisted gloat.

"That she's with _me_."

The words struck Jack hardcore and he couldn't move at all. His thoughts were racing inside his head, being all confused.

Pitch…with Elsa? Elsa with Pitch? What…how? He didn't understand.

"What?" he uttered.

Pitch could only smirk at Jack's misfortune.

"So…that's where you were all those years ago! You were with Pitch!" he yelled, furiously.

"Jack, please—"

"No Elsa! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I couldn't!" Elsa choked. "I was scared! Scared of what you might think of me! But now…I know."

"Ah, what a typical family argument." Pitch continued.

"Family?"

"Oh…that's right. I forgot to tell you about that part." Pitch miraculously dodged the fiery attack that was blasted from Jack who was shaking with such rage that it had to be released.

He couldn't hold it anymore. Jack had once again been lied to.

"Shut up Pitch!" he bellowed, releasing his powers.

Elsa stared at the ground, seeing her confused reflection. Family? What did Pitch mean? She stared at the floor with such an intense gaze that one might think that the floor will break anytime now.

She whirled around to see the two battling each other one again. Without even thinking, she ran to be in front of Pitch and just in time she blocked Jack's attacks sending it off course.

Shocked, Jack stared at her with wide eyed. She knew that he was hurt but she had to do it.

"Elsa…"

"Jack please—"

"This _man_, Elsa, is nothing but a horrible person! Why did you do it?" he asked, hurt.

"Because violence isn't the answer!" if she kept on talking, she was sure that her voice will crack. "I know he probably did terrible things but just please! Please! Don't be the person you are not." she responded while at the corner of her eyes, tears were starting to come.

She didn't want to do this but she had to…

"And please…leave." she choked on the word.

"Elsa…"

"No! Just leave please."

Being stubborn, Jack refused. "No."

"Then I'll make you."

Backing away to have a good distance, she summoned her powers which struck the floor. Slowly, the powers soon began to form a figure—a giant mean-looking snowman that roared when it spotted a dumb-founded Jack.

-The group-

"So how do you think it went?" Flynn asked, bored.

Before either of them could answer, a sudden loud _crash_ alarmed the group. They saw Jack flying out into the air then crashed through the frozen fountain before he finally slid across the icy floor. The group stared at him for a moment until Jack snapped at them.

"What?" he snapped, angrily as he got up.

"I'm guessing it didn't went too well." Flynn responded.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"It's nothing, alright?" Jack snarled. "Let's just get out of here."

"Woah there! We came all this way but you are going to give up this easily?!" Rapunzel asked, incredulously.

"It's done, Rapunzel!" Jack yelled, furiously. "It's done. Now, if you don't want to be snowman's dinner then I suggest we get out of here."

"Snowman?"

Right on time, a loud roar came through the palace startling the group. A large beast came into the view, earning jaw drops from the small crowd. Olaf who gasped at the sight greeted it.

"I'm going to call you Marshmallow!" Olaf exclaimed, running up to him.

"Olaf! Get away from there!" Anna cried, running up to him. She caught up to him as she removed him in time since the giant's beast foot was about to squash him.

"Let's go!" Anna urged them once she caught up to them.

-Elsa-

Elsa stared at the ground, stunned. She couldn't believe she just did that…

"I'm sorry, Jack." she whispered while a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I always knew you had it."

Suddenly, the anger came back again so she turned around and spoke with such rage that it almost threw Pitch off.

"Shut up, Pitch! Jack's right." she exclaimed. "You're nothing but a terrible man who is a _coward_!"

"Oh?" he sneered. "If Jack's right then why did you not believe him in the first place? Why did you block the attack from hitting me?"

"Because I'm not done with you!" she screamed. "I'll not let Jack become the murder! You are going to die from _my own hands_!"

By then, she could feel her powers rushing up to her. So…she released it…

A/N: …I swear this has to be the toughest chapter…I'm sorry if it seemed suckish but the chapter didn't want to work with me…now here's the thing: remember that little A/N I had put somewhere in the chapter? The group didn't know that those two knew each other. So, Jack and Elsa didn't know that they were brother and sister (as well as the group) which was why Flynn said Jack's in love. Elsa only remembered when she first met Jack which was thirteen years ago. Wow…quite a long time. See you!

Oh yeah here's the soundtrack:

Let it Go  
Alone in the world-Rise of the Guardians  
Wind, take me home!-Rise of the Guardians  
Jack watches bedtime-Rise of the Guardians  
Jack's Memory-Rise of the Guardians  
Top of the World-Mandy Moore  
Return to me-Winx Club  
O Starry Night-Sailor Moon  
Magic in my Heart-Winx Club  
Magic of Tonight-Winx Club


	13. Entwine Memories

A/N: …well, I just finished watching Frozen again…I can't help it!

Jack: Isn't that the your…fourth time watching it? *freezes an item*

Me: while you're in my room, KEEP YOUR POWERS TO YOURSELF!

Jack: *laughs then freezes part of the window*

Me: damnit Jack! …but it does look pretty *stares in awe at the patterns*

Thanks to RandombButLoved, Somebody to love and kitty1872 for reviewing!

**RandomButLoved: **thank you! Yeap, Pitch is being a pain in the butt and YES YOU SHOULD WATCH IT! It's freakin good :D

**Somebody to love: **Hey! Welcome back! Thank you voting! Of course guests count! I will tell the contest at the bottom

**kitty1872: **XD hehe didn't realize it XD and here's another one!

…what chapter are we on?

Chapter 12: Entwine Memories

Anna gasped when she felt a shockwave, colliding into her which send her to slide on the snow a bit until she halted.

"Anna!" Kristoff ran up to her so that she can pick her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah…where's Olaf?"

"Heads up!" a familiar voice shouted.

The two looked up and saw that his head was flying towards them. They dodged it, making the head to hit a snowbank that was nearby.

"Watch out for my butt!"

The two ducked down again to avoid the body. Marshmallow glared at them for a moment before it turned around. Angered, Anna tried to march back up the stairs.

"It is not nice to throw people!" she exclaimed.

Kristoff saw this and he grabbed her, pulling her back but Anna struggled trying to be free.

"Alright feisty pants. Calm down. Just let the snowman be!"

Anna still struggles. "Let me at him! I want to get him!"

Of course, Kristoff was stronger than her so he kept on pulling her back until Anna had enough.

"Okay, I'm calm!" she snapped.

"Good."

Suddenly, she grabbed a snowball and threw it at Marshmallow.

"Oh come on!"

The tiny little ball struck at Marshmallow's back though it did nothing. However, this only infuriated him since he roared, an angry one while spikes shot up from his joints.

"Now you made him mad!"

"I'll distract him. You guys go." Olaf announced.

"How about the other way?" the three looked up to see Jack who raised an eyebrow while a cheeky smile crept up his face. His staff was placed on his shoulder whereas his free hand was stuffed in his pocket.

"You sure?"

The snowman roared, startling the group.

"Yeah, I'm sure. GO!" Jack pushed Kristoff and Anna out of the way before he made his way to reattach Olaf.

The rest of the group followed the two, leaving Jack behind.

"Alright, snowman. Show me what you got." Jack muttered then swiftly dodged the swipe that came from the snowman.

The angered snowman repeatedly did the swipes in attempt to hit Jack. But, with Jack timing it, it was harder for Marshmallow to strike him. He then flew towards him while still dodging the attack here and there. However, this got boring for the snowman but then something else perked up his attention.

A girl with frizzy haired was following behind the group, making her last. Going with that, he ignored the pesky intruder and started to go towards the red-head.

"Woah!" Jack ducked down, avoiding the huge arm. He looked back then looked at the snowman that was going away from him.

"What? You dare to ignore me?" Jack called out.

Of course, the snowman ignored him which made the Winter Spirit to frown but then, he suddenly found out why.

Merida kept on running as she was falling behind. However, she didn't see a loose branch that was buried underneath the snow and as a result she tripped over it causing her to fall. She grunted once she landed until she hastily started to scramble up. A sudden loud roar, alerted her so the girl looked back to see the giant beast after her.

"Oh no, no, no!" she exclaimed, getting up and ran backwards so that she could try to shoot him with her arrows.

This only made the snowman to be more furious since by now, he was crashing through the maze of the trees. Jack quickly flew in order to help Merida but Marshmallow kept on getting in the way so it was harder for him to even get to Merida.

"Get away!" she yelled, her eyes not even facing the snowman. She released the arrow, causing Marshmallow to roar. However, the arrow zoomed an inch away from his arm but because Merida was on the ground, she thought the arrow had hit the arm since it looked like it.

Jack, who was still busy trying to catch up to her, didn't see the oncoming arrow. Something sharp pierced his abdomen, forcing him to crash through the tree's branches. Jack gave out a harsh gasp when he landed hard on the ground, grunting as he clutched his wound after he pulled the arrow. A scream came out from Merida.

The snowman had smacked her, sending her to fly through the air and was now falling away from the cliff.

"Merida!" Rapunzel shouted as she saw something that was flying through the air.

Acting on instinct, she used her long hair and tied it like a lasso. She then threw it, in hopes of catching the girl. Just in time, the hair caught Merida which halted the girl in mid-air.

Merida opened her eyes, wondering how she didn't hit the ground but when she found out, she freaked out.

"Ahh! What?" she screamed, seeing the blonde rope that was tied around her waist. She then looked up to see Rapunzel waving to her.

"Yeah! I got her!" Rapunzel cheered.

Another scream passed by and Merida's eyes followed the falling figure which happened to be Olaf.

"Hang in there, guys!" he shouted, before he disappeared to the ground.

"Well…that was random." Merida said. Her eyes suddenly went wide once she looked at the scene above her. "Rapunzel look out!"

"Huh?" Rapunzel turned around only to feel a smack at her body, forcing her to lose her grip on her hair and she plunged down along with Merida and they screamed.

The only ones that seemed to be safe was Kristoff and Anna who were hanging in mid-air since the ropes were still tied around their waists. That came to an end since Marshmallow pulled the rope, bringing them closer to him.

Slowly, Jack started to get up but he had only saw the scene where Anna and Kristoff were being close to the Marshmallow.

Scrambling up made it worse since he fell down again though he didn't let that bothered him. So, Jack ran towards them. However, he was too late since the two fell down and that only made him to run even faster.

"Guys!" he shouted. He winced when the pain shot through his body.

Because of the shout, the snowman turned around only to discover that there was still one left.

_Come on_! Jack thought as he prepared himself. Once he was close enough, he brought out his staff to produce ice. The ice shot out of it, creating an ice streak that raced towards the snowman. Seeing this, the snowman smashed his fist on the ground to form a small avalanche. As a result, the avalanche and the ice streak collided into one another, cancelling each other out.

The snowman then served his fist to the side so that he had created another small avalanche that zoomed sideways, striking Jack. Jack flew in the air before he landed on the ground.

He glared at the stubborn snowman that was facing him and started to attack him while being unaware of the giant fist that was heading towards him. The fist smacked Jack hard so he flew back. As he flew, he shot out his ice streak which froze the beast's arm and that made him to roar.

Because of the hit, Jack was also falling away from the cliff until he painfully plunged into the snow.

The THUD made Anna to gasp at the unexpected sound but only breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw Jack.

He was alright.

"Ooh. Hey, do me a favor and grab my butt." Olaf responded, seeing his body running around.

Kristoff grabbed his body and placed him on it.

"Oh, that feels better."

Rapunzel popped out of the snow, gasping for breath as she spat the snow out of her mouth. She rubbed her face, erasing any specks of snow.

"Well…that went…well." Merida muttered.

Anna struggled to get out of the snow since she was so deep but it was futile. Even though she knew, she still tried to get out. Seeing this, Kristoff got up and picked her up.

"Thanks." she said.

Anna sighed until something caught her eye. There was red in the snow which caused her to be curious. Why was there red in the snow? Her eyes followed the trail of red until it reached Jack. Having a confused look, she went back to stare at the red then back to Jack then back to red.

Realization hit her and she gasped.

"Jack!" scrambling towards him, she reached him by sliding down on her knees to be in the same level.

"Jack."

Anna gently touched his shoulder, turning him around so that his back was facing the snow. She gasped when she saw the wound and the blood that was running freely. The blood also stained his hand as it looked like he was trying to stop it from flowing.

"What happened…?" Rapunzel trialed off once she figured it out. "Jack."

"Do we have anything to stop the wound?" Anna asked, pleading.

"Um…" Rapunzel fidgeted until her eyes landed on her dress. She quickly tore a good piece of the bottom of the dress then handed it to Anna who looked confused but she caught on. Gently, Anna lifted the hoodie up.

"It looks like an arrow wound." Kristoff replied, examining it.

Merida gasped, her eyes going wide. "Jack…" she fell down, being beside him.

"Hey…don't worry. He will be alright." Anna said after she tied the piece around his waist.

"Will he?"

Anna looked deeply at Merida's sad eyes. "Yes he will." she nodded.

"And now we gotta wait until he wakes up." another voice said, startling the girls.

Anna screamed at the unexpected voice so she turned around and punched straight at the figure. The figure fell back down to the ground again, moaning at the broken nose.

"What was that for?!" the figure asked, angrily as he clutched his bleeding nose.

Anna gasped. "I'm sorry, Flynn! I didn't know!"

Flynn glared at her, trying to stop the bleeding.

Another moan came, causing the two to turn around.

"And not a moment too soon."

Jack pushed himself up, rubbing at the back of his hand before he stared blankly at the group who all looked at him until he blinked.

"Hi?" he asked, unsure of why they were all staring at him as if he was going to disappear anytime now.

"Oh you're alright!" Anna threw herself on him, hugging him.

"Hey, woah!" he smiled before hugging her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um…" Anna replied after she released herself. She then motioned to the red that was on his hand.

Jack followed her gesture only to have his eyes fallen. "Oh."

It was a moment of silence until Jack broke it.

"So what happens now?"

"I…don't know…" Merida replied, quietly.

"We can't go back…Marshmallow will still be there." Flynn responded.

"Marshmallow?" Jack stared at him as if he was insane.

"The snowman gave the name." he pointed to Olaf who was talking to the reindeer.

"Right…"

"_Ah, what a typical family argument._"_ Pitch responded._

"_Family?"_

Jack blinked at the small flashback. Family…what did Pitch mean by that?

"No. We have to go back."

"Are you insane?! Did you not see what just happened? If we go back, then it'll be much worse." Flynn exclaimed.

"Then you can stay here."

The two glared at one another before Jack broke the gaze and he got up so that he could start walking back. Of course, something blocked his path.

"You're not going anywhere." Kristoff stated.

"Yes I am." Why can't these people ever let Jack do want he wanted?

"No you're not, Jack. Not unless you heal." Merida responded, quietly.

He threw a frustrated growl. "Why can't you let me do what _I _want?! I mean, you guys are _not _my parents!"

"Well then…you can go." Flynn replied, eyes narrowed. "Go ahead and get yourself killed. Is _that _what you want? What good will it do if you're dead?"

"At least I died trying." Jack answered, stubbornly.

Flynn snorted. "Really? _At least you died trying_? Please."

"What? Do you have anything better?" Jack asked, sharply walking towards him.

Flynn glared at him as he too walked up. "Yeah. How about actually listening to _us _instead of running blindly into the battlefield?"

By then, the two were close to each other glaring.

"Enough!" Kristoff broke their glaring contest by pulling them apart. "Arguing won't get us anywhere. Especially for you, Jack. I understand that you want to go and help your friend. But while you are in that state, you possibly can't make any progress."

"Oh so you're on his side, now?"

"I'm _not _on anyone's side! I'm on my own! I'm just telling you what I _think _it's right. Can't you ever understand that?"

"It's too hard for him." Flynn said, smirking.

Jack shot him a dirty look.

"Flynn." Kristoff warned. "So…for the sake of us…for the sake of _her_, Jack! Just stay here until you are healed!" he pleaded.

Jack stared hard into his eyes for a long time until he gave out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. He pinched at the bridge of his nose and huffed.

"Fine!" he threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "You want me to stay here? Then so be it!"

He sulked his way until he was far away from the group and sat down on the snow.

"He's so stubborn…" Merida muttered.

"I heard that!"

Seconds passed, followed by minutes. Jack was completely bored out of his mind so he decided to release his powers to create tiny snowflakes. He would've been at the palace by now. Groaning, he fell back so that he was sprawled out, staring at the twilight sky while he felt his muscles being loose.

_Until you are healed_.

Fat chance. It's going to take forever for this wound to be healed. Why is everything so complicated?

He closed his eyes, letting the peaceful silent to sink in until he suddenly opened his eyes since he felt the same pain. Jack quickly pushed himself back up, rubbing his chest. He then looked at the palace…

Something's isn't right.

His eyes widen when he figure it out.

Elsa…

Jack looked back at the group who was chilling out then back at the palace.

_Sorry guys_.

He was sure that they would understand…

Sneakily, Jack ran away from the group until he flew into the air to avoid a great lump that was guarding the staircase. He burst into the palace only to fall on his knees when the pain from the wound shot into his body. Grunting, Jack picked himself up and looked around.

The castle wasn't beautiful as before. The walls were now red, representing fear while spikes were protruding at the sides. His eyes landed on the staircase so he went to the same place in which he caught up with Elsa and…

Pitch.

"Just stay away from me!" a desperate voice shouted.

When he entered the scene, he saw Elsa fighting Pitch who was talking to her as he fought. Saying words that would soon break Elsa down…

"You're lying!" Elsa suddenly said.

"Why would I lie something about that?" Pitch drawled as Jack decided to hide himself.

"Because…you said that I was alone and had no one!" Elsa said. "I was alone this entire time and you just suddenly bring this up? That I had a _brother_."

Confusion was written on Jack's face.

Brother…?

"Oh I'm not lying. In fact, your brother is right here…" Pitch then formed his attack and shot at a pillar in which Jack happened to be.

Since the floor was reflected, Jack could see the attack coming this way so he rolled out of the way just in time. Elsa whirled around to see Jack who was picking himself up. He felt eyes landing on him and that made him to look up.

Elsa widen her eyes with shock.

"J…Jack?" she then went to face Pitch who was smirking. "I…no…that can't…"

"Well this is just too sad. Both of you don't remember your past."

Furiously, Elsa had enough of Pitch so she used her powers except this time, they were a lot stronger than before. The ice came out of her hands, rushing towards Pitch at full speed making Pitch to have no time to dodge it. The ice struck Pitch, sending him to crash to the wall and as a result, the ice crept its way up freezing him.

Elsa watched the ice until it finally froze Pitch from head to toe. Breathing heavily, Elsa brushed her bangs back then went back to stare at Jack who was coming towards her.

"Elsa?" he said, quietly.

They were unaware of the panicking footsteps that came in though they halted.

Jack's and Elsa's shaky hand started to go towards each other and when they touched it, they gave out a gasp as they felt a shock. That shock happened to create flashbacks…

"_Jack, please. I'm scared." a whimpering voice responded._

_There was no need to tell how frightened it was. Everything was shaken; from legs to arms to head. _

"_It's gonna be alright. Trust me. You have to believe in me. Look at me. Don't look down."_

…_._

"_Elsa?" the boy asked._

_Elsa gasped, frightened. The curious boy then moved out of its hiding spot only to discover that it was her brother. She sighed with relief._

"_Jack!" she grinned._

"_Hey there." he ruffled her hair, causing her to giggle._

…_._

"_Jack! Give it back! It's mine!" a voice shouted, frustrated. _

_The boy who was named Jack laughed at the misfortune. When the figure, who was a small girl, tried to grab her necklace, Jack moved his hand out of the way. Glaring, the girl suddenly got an idea, grinning evilly._

"_Guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_You know that girl…in which you have a crush on?"_

_Jack froze, eyeing his sister skeptically. "What about it…?"_

_Her grin grew wider._

"_I told her that you like her."_

_His eyes went so wide that she thought they were going to pop out any second._

"_You _what_?!" _

_Seeing this opportunity, Elsa snatched the necklace that was at her height. She smirked when Jack realized that he got pranked._

_Elsa laughed. "Fooled ya!"_

"_Elsa!"_

…_._

"_Be careful!" Jack called out, trying to catch up with the girl._

_Man, for a little girl, she sure runs fast._

"_Don't worry—"she gave out a little gasp when her foot caught on a rock and she fell down to the ground, scraping her knee. Her eyes started to water, feeling the stinging pain._

"_Elsa!" Jack finally caught up to her. "It's alright." he picked her up, smiling at her._

The two pulled their hands back and the only thing they could do was to stare at each other.

It was silent since neither of them could believe what they just saw…

It took a while for them to speak.

"J...Jack…?" Elsa said, shocked.

"Elsa…"

Crying happily, Elsa went up to him to hug him as Jack did the same…

They had finally found each other after all those years…

A/N: Oh my glob! I thought I would never finish this! They found each other! :') I'm so happy for them! I'll tell the contest at the next chapter. I'm currently being emotional right now *cries*


	14. Guardians Revealed

A/N: Thanks to smurfsandharrypotterrock12 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to RandomButLoved and Telekinetic Creeper for reviewing! Thanks to ihascatiecake for favoring the story. Okay so after the little emotional reunion, here's the contest! The rules are quite simple: it is a scavenger hunt and you will have to find the items that are on the board which I will give it to you. This will be outdoors only to make your life harder :p originally I planned it to be indoors by having you guys browsing through the internet but I'm like hey why not make it harder for them? So yeah. Pretty simple, eh? Soo…if you want to participate, shout it out and more will be posted on my facebook page. So if you haven't liked it, like it!

**RandomButLoved: **I know *pats Jack who scowls* emotional peeps are reunited…

**Telekinetic Creeper: **Yup they have! But it's not over yet! :D

**Somebody to Love: **Thanks for understanding. Yeah, I know what you mean. I really hate that as well. :3

Beware: this might be a short chapter

Chapter 13: Guardians Revealed

"I can't believe it." Elsa whispered as she was on the ground, staring at her reflection.

"Me too. To think that we both thought that we are alone." Jack muttered.

Elsa, who still had her eyes wide, looked up at Jack. "Are you sure this isn't some trick? Is this really you?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, you froze Pitch and our memories came. Memories never lie."

"…Unless they are manipulated then yeah."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine. _True _memories never lie."

A small smile tugged on Elsa's lips. "I've missed you."

"So do I."

"There you are, Jack. Didn't we told you to stay and heal?" an angry voice announced, causing the two to break apart from hugging.

Jack turned around and saw the infamous group.

"Yeah whatever. When's the last time I had ever listened?"

"Like never."

"Then what makes this different?"

Flynn muttered something under his breath something like "I'm going to kill you one day" but that made Jack to snicker.

"Wait? What do you mean to heal?" Elsa demanded.

Jack made a small groan, shooting a death glare look at Flynn. "It's nothing." he mumbled.

"Jack…"

"Oh that. He got hit." Flynn answered, helpfully.

Elsa gave a blank look at them. "Um…sorry who are you?"

"The people in which you tossed us out." Flynn replied, flatly.

"Oh…um…sorry." she stuttered. "But _hit_?!" she then looked down to see the dry blood that stained Jack's hoodie. "Jack!"

"I'm fine!" he insisted.

"Only because Blondie here had saved you."

"And it's brunette to you!" Anna punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he exclaimed, glaring.

"I'm brown! I'm not blonde."

"Whatever. Brunette sheesh."

"What do you say we head back?" Jack asked.

Elsa smiled. "I say let's."

When Merida took a step, she suddenly gave out a gasp of whimper as she crouched down, placing her hands at the side of her forehead. It sort of felt like a pain that entered through her head, showing images that would zoom into her head.

"Merida? What's wrong—"Anna started but she too felt the same pain.

"Guys." Jack said, alarmed. Pretty soon, Rapunzel joined the two, being in the same position.

"What's going on?" Kristoff asked, holding Anna's cold hand.

"Pl…please. Make it s-stop." Anna whimpered as she was now clutching Kristoff's shirt.

While they were all being busy surrounding the three girls, they didn't notice but the ice that was from Pitch was dripping. Finally, the last piece of ice disappeared and soon it revealed a very angry Pitch who wanted nothing more than revenge on those insects.

His black cold eyes darted at the group who all seemed to be surrounding the three girls who seemed to be in pain. Noticing that Jack's back was facing him, he began to summon his lethal weapon and slowly walked towards him, hoping to catch him by using the element of surprise.

Merida could see nothing but the images that would zoom by like the speed of light. All the images contained was nothing but leaves and trees. The once beautiful green leaves were now turning into a magnificent color of red, orange and goldish yellow.

The leaves gently flew out of the branches and started to fly around the scene, swirling and dancing while they looked like they were ready to travel around the world with the help of the cold, crisp wind.

Pretty soon, thousands and thousands of leaves were falling down rather diagonally as they each tried to fill up the space only to reveal a new location.

Anna shivered when she felt the chill vanished and a new feeling that felt warm entered in her body. The sun is brighter and all the colors of the land was finally returning to its beautiful rich form. Flowers are bursting from the ground giving the air a sweet small. Animals emerged from their sleepy hollows, waiting to start the day. The sound of the rushing lake greeted Anna's ears though something about this strange scene made Anna to feel relaxed.

Just by feeling relaxed, it made the pain to go away.

The sun was blazing and was brighter than ever. Its unbearable heat would make anyone to feel like they were melting except for Rapunzel who felt like she can actually stand this horrid weather. It felt weird to be honest. Millions of flowers filled the grassy green land and the trees were in their full state, being greener.

Just like that, the images from each girl vanished and blinked in order to get their focus back.

"An…na…?" Kristoff replied, waving his hand to snap her out of it.

However, each of the girls heard a voice—a familiar voice.

And because of that, the images were returned.

_Merida…Awake, O Chosen One! Your time has come! You are the Guardian of Fall._

The image of Fall sneaked into Merida's head again but this time, Merida was _in _the image as she felt the leaves swirling around her while she was holding her bow.

_Anna…Awake, O Chosen One! Your time has come! You are the Guardian of Spring._

Spring slithered its way through Anna's mind and it showed Anna being in the middle of a grassy field with birds flying above her while green trees were at the sides while there was a lake behind her. Her eyes showed nothing but recognition.

_Rapunzel…Awake, O Chosen One! Your time has come! You are the Guardian of Summer!_

The season of Summer entered Rapunzel's head and it revealed Rapunzel standing on a grassy field with flowers blooming here and there. The sun shone brightly and proudly, giving all its might for the landscape to have light.

"Guardian of…Fall…" Merida said, saying the sentence as if it was foreign.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Guardian of Fall." Merida repeated. This time, there was a bright smile on her face as she had now understood, accepting everything that was designed to be hers.

Snapping out of her state, she quickly jolted up to grab her arrow and did a small twirl. The arrow was released, flying through the air until it struck Pitch who stumbled back but he quickly ripped the arrow out of his body.

Jack rolled to the side just in time as he watched the weapon fell down to the spot to where he was not a moment ago. Merida then went behind Pitch as she shouted out the words.

"I am Merida, Guardian of Fall!" she proclaimed.

Anna came next by running towards Pitch. Once close enough, she tripped him by ducking down and stuck her leg out which collided with Pitch's leg who fell down. She then rolled to the side, joining Merida.

"I am Anna, Guardian of Spring!"

Lastly, Rapunzel took a knot of her hair and tied it so that it was a lasso. She then swung the hair, releasing it so that it grabbed the large chandelier. Smirking, the girl started to run and then jumped into the air. Once she was close to Pitch, she allowed her feet to hit Pitch right into the face. As a result, Pitch collapsed down only to get up quickly while he snarled with annoyance.

"I am Rapunzel, Guardian of Summer!"

Pitch gave out a mighty laugh as if he found everything amusing which he did.

"You really _think _you children can stop me?" he laughed, an evil one. "Oh this is amusing. Oh so amusing indeed!"

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes. "We're not exactly complete." taking her lasso hair, she threw it which was led to Jack. The lasso fell around his waist and with a tug, he got pulled towards the group of Guardians.

"Woah!" he exclaimed as he was being tugged towards them.

When he joined them, the hair was released. Quickly figuring it out, Jack smirked at the misfortune of Pitch.

"I am Jack, Guardian of Fun!" with that, he twirled his staff and slammed it at the ground.

The shockwave came out of it, releasing his powers and it struck Pitch who got blasted a few feet away.

"Now," Jack began, getting his staff back. "Let's finish him off."

A/N: Oh Lord! I'm so sorry for not finishing this! I had a major writer's block as you had read my author's note. But I finally, finally got it done! And yes, I know. It's epic XD Aw, I'm sad to say that the next chapter is my final chapter—wait…OHMYGOD! I WILL ACTUALLY **FINISH **A STORY! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!


	15. Guardians Unite

A/N: Ahh sorry for not updating this…but um, better late than never, right? Oooh that's right! I also have fictionpress which is: Glowtastic11. There's nothing on it except for bio so yeah…and I just realized that we have two more chapters left. This one and the next and then, the story will be it…:( that being said, check out my other stories as well!

**Somebody to Love: **You're welcome! Writer's block is a pain in the butt. I hate it! DX I don't know why it exists! Aww thanks!

**Telekinetic Creeper: **Haha, they are gonna kick butts big time! Since this chapter is the ULTIMATE chapter where the battle BEGINS!

Chapter 14: Guardians Unite

Pitch snarled, outraged as he staggered up while his black dark energy was emitting out of his hand.

"_No one _can defeat me!" he snarled before unleashing the power.

With quick timing, the Guardians jumped into the air to avoid the attack which as a result, it had made the attack to strike the icy wall.

"Gotta try harder than that, Pitch!" Jack called out as he flew around.

Sensing that someone was walking behind him, the evil man quickly turned around while at the same time, he released his attack with full power. The power struck Rapunzel with full blast, sending her out of the way.

However, the second attack that was made from Elsa quickly came right after that. The monster staggered back, feeling his legs were now frozen in place. Angered, he melted the ice by using his powers.

Groaning, Rapunzel pushed herself with her hand as she was still being a bit woozy. Pitch, on the other hand, noticed that there was a sharp, loose piece of ceiling that looked like it was about to fall apart and it just so happens to be right above Rapunzel.

Smiling cruelly, he struck his power at that part.

"Punzie, look out!" Anna screamed, seeing the assault.

Rapunzel looked up and gasped when she saw the piece of the ceiling was starting to fall down. Spotting this, Flynn ran with full speed and didn't stop until he reached Rapunzel. Once he did, he picked her up in bridal style and got away just in time as the ceiling crashed down, creating a shockwave which struck the group.

The enemy laughed at the scene though this only made Jack to be furious so he picked himself up and walked towards Pitch.

"Pitch!" Jack bellowed, instantly earning the foe's attention.

Pitch smirked; his face was shining with a sadistic happy gleam.

"Well if it isn't the _famous Jack Frost_." Jack could clearly hear the venom that was dripping in his voice.

"Stay away from my friends. This battle is between me and you only." Jack replied, roughly.

He laughed as if he found everything amusing which he did. "Oh-ho! Are you trying to be brave?"

Pitch smirked when he saw Jack's lower lip was turning into a snarl.

"For who, Jack? Who are you trying to be brave for? For yourself? Or for your friends?" his cold, black eyes flickered to the group: Rapunzel was slowly getting on her feet with the help from Flynn. "You are nothing but a spineless, weak—"

"At least I'm not a _coward_!" Jack roared, releasing full blast of his power.

Unfortunately, Pitch blocked it easily. "Pathetic." he continued, ignoring the comment Jack had made.

"I'm not pathetic! I'm not _weak_!"

"Could've fooled me." Pitch sneered, blocking the attack from Jack once again.

Merida sighed. "How are we going to defeat the guy?"

Anna made a small gasp when she saw Jack being spun around since Pitch created a long lasso out of his powers. After a full circle, Pitch released Jack which made Jack to smack hard against the wall. The Guardian groaned, placing his hand at the back of his head, massaging it.

"I don't know. We don't even know this guy that great. It would be helpful if we knew what his weakness is." Kristoff muttered. "Olaf, get back here!" he hissed, watching the snowman who was walking away from the group.

"But I want to help him." Olaf replied, saddened.

Anna went towards him and knelt so that she was at his level. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"I know. But I don't want you to get hurt." she responded.

With a sad face, Olaf went back to the group. During that, Elsa was in a deep thought until she was finally out of her trance.

"Maybe we could use something against him. Like something of what he _fears_." Elsa suggested though she lowered her gaze, staring at the floor timidly when the eyes fell on her.

"You know," Flynn responded, thinking about it. "That actually can work. But, the only thing is we don't know what he is afraid of."

"Good point." Kristoff replied. "But…we could always use the Marshmallow man." he responded, grinning.

"Marsh…mallow?" Elsa asked, confused.

"The large evil snowman you created to throw us out." the ice harvester answered.

"Oh."

"You think you can make one again?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa shrugged. "Probably."

Jack leaped this way and that, dodging the violent attacks that were made from Pitch. One thing's for sure: Pitch had gotten a lot stronger than the last time Jack had faced him. Because of that thought, Jack started to wonder how Pitch had gotten stronger. Something must be helping him to be that strong, he guessed since he was feeling an immense power radiating off Pitch whenever Jack comes close to him.

"I am still powerful than _all _of you!" Pitch spoke in a heated voice. There was nothing but pure malice being written all over his face.

He proved that as he knocked down the group one by one. The only thing that was left was the giant snowman since he had heard a roar.

Jack grunted, sliding a bit due to the icy floor and was now beside Flynn.

"Long time, no see there Frosty." Flynn greeted him, blandly.

"Yeah, whatever. I sense a strong immense power coming off Pitch. I just don't know where it is. That power is what helps Pitch to be that strong." Jack told him.

"It would've been a lot helpful if you knew where it is but I suppose it doesn't hurt for us to look for it." Merida replied, joining the two. She absent-mindedly rubbed her shoulder.

"Well I guess we all just need to be careful…" Jack said as the group departed. "Olaf, stay here." he ordered, earning once again a glum expression from the snowman.

Seeing this, the Reindeer went to Olaf and nudged him, hoping to cheer him up. He then licked Olaf's face which instantly brought out a smile from him, along with a laugh.

"I love you too." Olaf said.

Pitch gave out an inhuman snarl when he got attacked at the side of his face, causing him to lose balance. He steadied himself once he regained his balance.

"Having trouble defeating the snowman?" came Jack's cheeky voice.

"I was just getting started." with that, Pitch summoned his powers and then unleashed the full blast. The power struck the snowman right in the middle, earning a loud deafening roar that shook the place.

Jack took a step back while also hearing Pitch's evil laugh. The once white pure snowman was now transformed into a demonic beast. It still had the same features as the previous snowman though this one was more evil-looking than the other one as it had frightening red eyes that seemed to pierce right through Jack's soul when he looked at it. Actually, it would pierce right through anyone's soul if they look at the eyes.

Shuddering, Jack tore his gaze away.

"Well then…there goes Marshmallow." Flynn announced.

Roaring, the beast brought its fist down and smashed at the floor. Just in time, Rapunzel tied her lasso hair at the top of the large staircase and pulled her and Flynn up to avoid the shockwave.

However, the next thing she did was probably the stupidest thing she had ever done. She let go of Flynn after she timed it right (she was still swinging around) and when the time was right, she let go of her hair and leaped towards the snowman. Her body gently smacked against it when she grabbed the snowman's neck to keep herself from falling.

Sensing that someone was on him, the monster swung its body here and there, hoping to get the prey off him.

"Wh-woah! Woah!" Rapunzel screamed as the beast was swinging around.

"Damn girl. You are a one crazy chick!" Merida shouted over the noise while she was notching another arrow.

"You just figured that out?" Flynn asked, incredulously.

"Shut up."

Carefully, she aimed of where Merida wanted the arrow to go so when she got it, Merida released the arrow and it struck right at the chest. However, that did little effect since the snowman practically ripped the arrow out. Because of this, it only infuriated him.

Elsa sighed, staring at the snowman before she glanced at the giant doors that led outside. Thinking, she was searching for Jack who was busy chasing Pitch. She needed someone as she cannot do it alone. Wondering if she can create a snowball, Elsa summoned her powers as she was remembering how Jack created an ice bunny when they had first met.

She started the same way as Jack did but instead of a bunny, she was concentrating to create a round snowball. She smiled at her success—well, the snowball wasn't round and perfect—and then she threw it at Jack. The snowball hit Jack right into the face though this earned Jack to lose his balance since he slipped on the icy stairs, falling on his butt.

"Damnit." he muttered, rubbing his side. His eyes darted around the place, trying to find out who the culprit was. He cursed when Jack saw that Pitch was gone. However, he had found who the culprit was since Elsa was waving her hands madly as if she was trying to get his attention.

Curiously, he raised an eyebrow when Elsa pointed at the snowman then at the giant doors that led outside. He looked back at the snowman, then at the doors then back at Elsa who slapped herself since Jack didn't get what she was trying to say.

Sighing, Elsa created a miniature snowman out of mist. Like a puppet, the snowman obeyed the command of what Elsa gave to it. Eyes wide, Jack nodded as he had gotten it.

Ignoring Pitch, Jack flew towards Elsa.

"Your plan might just work if we can somehow get Marshmallow's attention." Jack stated, eyeing the huge snowman that was still trying to toss Rapunzel off.

Elsa smirked as she eyed the bait. "I think I know."

Raising an eyebrow, Elsa jerked her head towards a certain figure which made Jack to follow the gaze. His grin grew wide once he spotted the figure.

"You are a one wicked sister." he smirked, creating a snowball and then threw it.

"Hang on, Blondie! I'm coming!" Flynn shouted, running up to the snowman.

"Someone get me down from here!" she screamed.

"We're trying! It's not my fault you lack of brains!" Merida yelled over the ruckus as she fired another arrow.

"Hey!"

As Flynn was about to climb on the leg, he sputtered when something struck his face which caused him to fall down on the floor. He rubbed off the substance that felt like water and muttered.

_The heck…?_

He started to run again only to have many objects hitting him at once.

"What the—"he gasped when it went into his mouth so he coughed. It was then that he realized that it was snowballs. "Where are the snowballs coming from!?" he yelled, annoyed though he had a hunch…

"You're just being delusional." Merida stated as she joined him.

"Oh yes because what I'm seeing _right now _is—"his sentence was cut off since another snowball struck his face.

Annoyed, his eyes sharply turned to the direction of where the snowball was coming from. He growled when he saw Jack grinning before the Guardian jerked his head up, motioning to the snowman then to the doors.

"Um…what's up with Jack?" Merida asked.

"Frosty wants the snowman to get to the doors." Flynn answered, his eyes not taking off Jack.

"Consider it done, my friend." Merida responded, firing her arrow.

"Wait—"

Too late. The arrow was released, sending it to fly towards the snowman. The snowman, however, turned its head and felt something sharp piercing at the side of his face. Because of that, it roared with fury as his eyes laid upon the two people.

"Um…time to go!" Flynn exclaimed, running for his life as the snowman charged after them.

Rapunzel gasped when she was starting to come close to the top ledge of the great doors. She ducked down to avoid the crashes while the snowman practically ripped the ledge with its arms.

"Heads up!" Flynn shouted as he turned his head around to see the snowman throwing what it looked like a piece from the door.

The two people continued to run down the icy stairs as they were trying to avoid the ledge. Once at the bottom, the two jumped at different directions, letting the ledge to go straight ahead and fell down at the abyss.

"Wow that was so close." Flynn groaned, still being sprawled on the ground.

"It's not over yet. He's still coming." Merida muttered. "Oh and by the way, there's a flying person heading over this way."

"The what—"

Oomph!

Something struck Flynn hard which send him to be buried under the snow once again. Gasping, the object and Flynn got up wiping off the snow.

"Hi." Rapunzel said.

Glaring, he shoved her off. "Get off me!"

Merida snickered at the misfortune from Flynn.

"You know if we had a sword it would be a lot easier." Flynn stated before he gasped since an object that looked like an axe came, landing an inch away from his foot.

There was a scream, followed by a THUMP as if the person got covered with snow.

"That is one stubborn snowman." came the muffled voice before it got up, spitting out snow. It revealed Kristoff who was brushing the snow off.

"Next time watch your aiming. I could've lost a foot today!" Flynn muttered, glaring at the axe.

"Oh that would be such a _terrible thing_!" Merida replied, sarcastically.

Flynn scowled. "You know: sometimes I think that Frosty was a bad influence on you."

Huffing, Flynn paused to stare at the leg then back at the axe.

"On the other hand…" he started, scrambling up then went to pick up the axe as he left the group to stare at him. Elsa and Jack also came out of the palace to join the group; they did though Jack was still flying towards them.

Flynn ran up to the snowman while he was dodging the arm swinging. With a sideway twirl, Flynn brought the axe and slashed at one of its legs. As a result, the snowman started to tumble towards the rail of the staircase.

The group cheered when they saw the snowman tumbling down. However, the snowman just managed to grab Flynn and tossed him into the air before the snowman had finally fell down into the abyss.

Flynn screamed as he flew through the air and he caught up to Jack by tugging him on his leg.

"What the—Woah!" Jack exclaimed, feeling the tug. Because of the tug, the two was sent down to the ground with a hard THUD.

Flynn groaned. "Honestly Frosty. Didn't anyone ever taught you how to land softly?"

"Shut up, Flynn." he muttered.

"Unfortunately, I have to cut the celebration off. We still have the crazed guy to defeat." Kristoff pointed it out.

Flynn groaned. "Count me out."

"Get up." Jack said, punching him in the process.

"Ow…" Flynn whined.

And there was Pitch, who was standing at the broken doorway, and he looked absolutely furious. Whoever came close to him, he would send that person into the next century. He was that furious. Jack shivered since he could easily sense the powerful magic that was radiating off him. It wasn't a pleasant one.

With an angry yell, Pitch unleashed a full blast of his magic. On time, the group either leaped, jumped to the sides or flew into the air in order to avoid the power. Pitch vanished into black smoke only to reappear to be in front of the group.

Jack noticed how he was standing a few centimeters away from the edge. If something could push him, Pitch would fall into the chasm.

"You meddlesome brats have crossed the line too many times!" Pitch snarled, dangerously.

"You should have known, Pitch. Good always _win_." Jack stated, glaring at him.

Snarling, Pitch started to emit his power which soon outlined his body.

"If that snowman didn't take you out in the first place, then we will!" Elsa replied. "Together."

Just like that, Pitch released his full power while Jack and Elsa unleashed theirs. The two powerful attacks struck one another, creating rather a blinding light which made the others to shield their eyes from it. It was a tough one, Jack had to admit. He didn't know how powerful Elsa is. It seemed that this looked like a tug o war; Pitch's streak would often be pushed back sometimes and other times the ice blue beam would be pushed back.

"Come on you guys." Anna said, quietly.

This seemed to be going on forever until finally, the ice blue streak started to push the black beam. Just like that, the ice blue beam devoured the black streak which made Pitch to be even more infuriated, not wanting to believe that he was going to be defeated.

"I will never lose!" Pitch shouted. "There will _always _be fear!"

Flynn snorted. "Thanks for summing it up."

The group snickered.

With a flick, the ice blue beam struck Pitch hardcore, forcing him to slide off the cliff. Enraged, Pitch yanked off what it looked like a pendant and he opened it, releasing the particles.

"The price will always be paid!" Pitch snarled.

And then…

He was gone…

Forever…


	16. The Price has been Paid

A/N: I'm very, very sad to say that this is the last chapter of this story. Can't tell you how much fun I had writing this. It's been a blast and I thank each and every one of you for sticking with me til the very end. Thank you so much! You guys all deserve a treat! That be said, don't hate me for this chapter! *bolts off* Oh yeah: check out my stories! And I enjoyed reading your guys reviews XD they're so fun and funny to read! XD

Thanks to LygiterTheRawChickenQueen for following, favoring and reviewing the story. Thanks to liclaire1 for favoring the story. Thanks Kisara-Moonlight14 for following the story.

**LygiterTheRawChickenQueen: **Here you go! I give you the very last chapter. Haha you gotta love the frosty friend XD for him to not be an idiot is kind of impossible :p

Chapter 15: The Price has been Paid

For a moment, the group couldn't speak. Silence had settled in for a long time. They were all just so shocked to see that they had _finally _defeated Pitch. They couldn't believe it.

"Oh yeah! We totally kicked butt!" Rapunzel cheered, punching her arm in the air.

The rest of the group followed while Jack and Elsa (who had collapsed on their knees from exhaustion) gave each other a weak smile before they hugged each other.

"Way to go, Frosties!" Flynn praised, thumping Jack on the back.

"This was so amazing!" Rapunzel ranted. "I could kiss you!" without thinking, Rapunzel kissed Flynn on the cheek which earned a shocked look from Flynn while the others grinned from ear to ear.

Realizing what she was doing, Rapunzel pulled back, fiddling with her hair as she stammered embarrassed.

"I…um…well…" she stammered, blushing.

However, her eyes went wide when Flynn kissed her back. This earned loud cheers from the group and of course, Anna ran passed by them with her hands up in the air.

"Love is open door!" Anna sang as she past by them.

"About time you two." Jack chuckled.

"Shut up." the two lovebirds both said.

"So what happens now?" Merida asked, breaking the happy celebration.

Jack stared at her before he gazed at the ground. "I…I don't know, really."

"Who cares?! The important thing is that we had _won_!" Anna exclaimed, cheerfully. She then made a sideway pose, feeling the wind brushing against her. "We Guardians will forever rule the world!" she claimed, having a very dramatic pose.

Merida face-palmed. "Throughout this whole journey, you would've think that she would've change."

Kristoff chuckled. "That's Anna for you."

"Hi guys!" Olaf said, happily as he joined the group.

"Olaf!" Anna shouted, running up the snowman and hugged him.

"Well, every story has a happy ending. Right Jack?" Elsa said, smiling at Anna and Olaf. "Jack?" she asked again when she didn't received any answer.

"Huh? Yeah." Jack replied, snapping out of his thoughts.

The one thing that bothered him was Pitch's last line.

"_The price has been paid!"_

What did that mean?

Seeing the concern look, he smiled. "I'm fine. Let's go have fun."

Anna pulled herself apart from the hug to look at Elsa. It was really amazing to have the Sorceress to fight with them. However, the more she looked at her, the more she found that it was hard to believe that she actually _fought with them._ And the fact, that Elsa and Jack were brother and sister. Eventually, Anna's smile was suddenly erased when she looked at Elsa.

She gasped at the scene. "Elsa, your hands!"

"What…?" confused, Elsa looked down to see her hands dissolving away.

"What's happening?" Rapunzel asked, a bit frightened.

Elsa then turned to Merida only to have her eyes wide. "Merida! It's happening to you too!"

Looking down, Merida saw that her hands were also vanishing away into particles. Pretty soon, it happened to the rest of the group except for Jack who looked really worried.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Jack asked, worried. The particles had now reached up to their waists.

"I don't know!" Elsa cried out. She shot Jack a fearful look and one by one, they disappeared…

"No! Guys!" Jack screamed. He ran towards Elsa who was still there so he reached his arm out, desperately trying to reach her hand. He was so close but the hand vanished away, taking Elsa away forever.

"Guys!" Jack yelled, collapsing to his knees as he was completely alone. Just then, a bright blue glow, that was diagonally up in front of him, appeared.

Teeth bared, Jack was in a fighting stance: his staff ready to fight. However, the blue glow continued to expand until finally, it was starting to take a shape of a figure. Confused and curious, Jack slightly lowered his staff but still held his guard up.

At last, the glow died down to reveal a misty figure. The figure was a man—Jack can tell that for sure. The man had white hair with a nice build body and a long white robe that was covering him. He held a staff that looked similar to Jack's but it didn't have a hook. Instead of a hook, it had what it looked like a clock.

Eyes wide, Jack instantly recognized the figure and he bowed.

"Father Time." Jack whispered.

"Rise, my son." Jack obeyed his command. His eyes were still glued to the mighty figure while he had many questions to ask.

Why was he here? What happened to his friends and to his sister? Are they alright? Why did they disappear?

"I am assuming that you have many questions to ask, am I correct?" his deep powerful voice asked while his blue eyes was studying Jack.

The gaze from Father Time made Jack to be uncomfortable.

"Y-yes." Jack stuttered. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to my friends?"

"They had returned to their normal timelines."

"Timelines?"

"In short, they had gone back to their own lives. They will be doing whatever they are doing. What happened now will be erased from their memories. They will think that this had never happened."

Crushed, Jack forced himself to stay up straight as he felt many emotions rushing through his body. Hurt, anger, upset, shocked…

"What about Elsa?" Jack asked, angrily. "Did she return to her own timeline?"

"Yes."

"Messing with other people is one thing but erasing their memories _completely is_ another thing!" Jack yelled, furiously. "I can't believe you would do something like that! After everything we had _done_, after everything we had _fought for_, it had only been turned to waste!"

"I know how upset you are Jack, the Guardian of Fun, but I am sorry. It has to work that way."

"You are definitely _not sorry_! You have no idea just how lonely I was over the past three hundred years! I was even starting to think that I will be forever alone until I suddenly found out that I had a _sister_. A sister who I had saved. But now, everything is taken away from me!" Jack raged on.

If North was here, he would be apologizing over and over again for his behavior.

Father Time sighed."My son—"

"_I am not your son!"_ he snarled.

"I do not have much time left but know that you are never alone. While they're memories are taken away, they will always be in your heart." his voice had ghostly echoed as he disappeared…

* * *

"How long do you think he will wake up?"

"Knowing him, maybe an hour or so."

"How about we pour ice cold water on him? That will wake him up."

"Bunny!"

"Aw come on, Tooth. He's a _Winter Spirit_. He has powers that are _ice. _And besides, he won't feel it."

"If I were you, I would do what Tooth says."

Relieved sighs filled the room as they were finally happy that Jack was coming around. He blinked, trying to register where he was and why did the surroundings looked different?

He squinted his eyes then opened them again as he can now clearly see the figures that were looming over him.

"Hey there buddy! Welcome back to the living!" North's Russian accent greeted him.

He then let his eyes to wander around, examining the place. Now he knew: he was in the infirmary.

"Hi." he mumbled, letting his eyes to be closed.

"_Welcome back to the living."_

Something about that sentence seemed familiar…

"_Hey, welcome back to the living."_

His eyes immediately flew open as he instantly recognized that voice.

Flynn…

He gasped, quickly jumping off from the bed like a missile while startling the group.

"Sandy." North nodded.

The Sandman created a sandy lasso then released it so that it was flying at Jack. The lasso then fell around his waist and with a tug, Jack was pulled backwards and right on the bed yet again.

"Hey, lemme go!" Jack struggled against the tight rope.

Sandy let go of the rope but the group blocked the exits by surrounding him. Jack glared at them, waiting for an explanation so catching this, North began.

"What is up with you? I swear: you are acting like a whole different person." North replied, studying him.

"I'm fine." Jack muttered, annoyed. "It's just that…I had a sister. Who was alive. She had same powers as me. It was actually funny how we had met." he said, chuckling.

The group gave unsure looks.

"Jack…" North started.

"No, no. Just hear me out." Jack interrupted him. "I had also met some amazing people though there was this one kid where I just wanted to knock the living daylights out of him…but anyways. We fought Pitch while I also found out that my sister was living with _him_. He told her lies that she didn't had anyone when in reality, she did. She had me. But of course, Pitch erased her memoires. In the end, we all defeated him. The people—the girls—they were Guardians as well." Jack went on but the more he continued, the more he had received disbelieving looks.

"That's nice and all Jack but…" Tooth said when Jack finished talking. She sighed since she didn't want to break the news to him. But, that was why they had Bunny. He was always the kind of guy to go straight to the point.

"You were dreaming, mate." Bunny stated, bluntly.

Jack blinked. The sentence what Bunny said totally caught him off guard.

"What…? No, no. I wasn't. I _know _wasn't! And no, I'm not going crazy!" Jack added when he saw North who was about speak. "I know what I felt. What I saw. But, of course, they might not remember it." he said, bitterly.

"Why not?" Tooth asked, puzzled.

"Father Time visited me at the end when the group started to disappear. He told me that they were sent back to their own timelines. Their memories were erased. Everything that had happened was now just a waste to them."

"Jack, are you sure that you're okay?" North asked, being very concerned for his friend.

"Yes I am!" he yelled. "Why can't you all believe me?"

"Because, Jack…think about it. What you just said to us…seems very unlikely for that to happen." Bunny replied.

"Well you wouldn't know!" Jack snapped.

"Oh?"

"Because you can't _dream_!"

There was a very sharp silence. The two glared at one another as if they were both daring something challenging.

"I can _dream_." Bunny responded before he stormed out of the room.

"Jack, I think you need to rest for a while." North told him, quietly as he placed his hand on Jack's slumped shoulder.

Upset and angered, he shook his head off. "I don't need to."

Sighing, North gave him one last look at the stubborn Guardian before he motioned Tooth and Sandy to get out. Upset, Jack plopped himself back on the bed, staring at the dull ceiling.

Why can't they believe him? Was this really just a dream? No, it can't be. What he went through felt and _was _real. So, it simply can't be a dream. Sighing, Jack rolled himself so that he was facing the innocent pillow.

"Why can't they believe me?" Jack whispered to the pillow.

He stared at the pillow as if he was expecting it to answer the question.

"_Because, Jack…think about it. What you just said to us…seems very unlikely for that to happen."_

What did Bunny know? His stare now turned to a hard glare. However, a sudden idea entered his mind which left him, grinning like an idiot.

There was only one way to figure if everything just happened was real.

He was going to visit a certain Guardian.

And he didn't care if Father Time do something worse to him for visiting that Guardian. He would be damned if he didn't figure everything out.

With that, Jack hopped out of the bed and glided through the room to where he saw an open window and…

He exited out of the room.

A/N: This is…just unbelievable! I had ACTUALLY finished a _**STORY! **_Can you believe that? I can't! Like holy! And ooo, what does Jack have up his sleeve? Well other than visiting the Guardian of Dreams, we may never know! Unless of course, if I write a sequel…but that's all up to you, my lovely readers! Do you want me to write a sequel? Til then! Once again, thank you oh so much for sticking with me til the end. I appreciated it so much! Thank you! And goodbye!

_Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting._


End file.
